A Girl And Her Demon Maid
by Starry-Valley
Summary: This girl says she's never met him before. He claims he has. But what happens when her maid says "His butler is my ex-boyfriend". Does the situation change for worse? Find out! Rated T for kissing. CielxOC no worries i'm good with this type of stories XD
1. Unexpected Arrival

A Girl and Her Demon Maid

Chapter 1

~Unexpected Arrival~

Hello there, My name is Niera Liastia. I am a demon maid. I have very pale skin, black hair and green eyes. This story is about my mistress well my Young Countess.

My mistress is a very childish, naive and innocent girl. She's very cunning and spirited in everything she does. I look up to her spiritualism. My young countess is a young 12 year old girl. Her name is Ashelia Mainte` Rosa.

Her mother and her father had a divorce when she was very little. She barely saw them. Me and her made a contract. _May we always be sisters. May we die together. May we age together. Let us never let men get in between our close connection to the others heart._

Her father retired early and left his company not to his new step-wife but to his daughter. Her company works in the craft of making chocolate truffles and jewelry revolving around that of the orange diamond. A rare gem, very expensive. She is Countess of the Mainte` Rosa Estate. Second highest to the Queen's Watchdog, Earl of Phantomhive.

It is a rumor that the Earl has eyes for the Young Mistress. Me and her know this but we do not let it bother us. Her ladyship studies and works hard to keep her father's business afloat. Having to deal with her two step-sisters and step-brother and step-mother makes it hard for her. So I protect her and her ideals.

Unfortunately, her ladyship has a certain get together she must attend. I'm on my way to wake her. I open the dark cherrywood doors and walk in to the enclosed room without a speck of light to guide my path. I open the curtains on the sleeping countess.

"Grraahhh...Enough,Niera...let me sleep for a while longer..." She moaned in her sleep.

I walked over to the canopy bed covered with light yellow sheets and covers. I stared at her with calm and stress-free eyes.

"Wake up,M'lady. We have to get you ready for your ball tonight."

"Oh! My Crystal Ball! Quickly! We have to get ourselves ready!"

You see little light brown skinned girl hop out of her bed with her long curly tan hair sloping down her back. The girl hops out of her bed in her white gown for slumber.

"Quickly!" The girl puts her arms up and her maid throws the gown up. In a flash, the girl runs behind her clothing screen.

"Hmmm for the ball I should wear...gasp!"

"The Pink Rose Ballroom Gown from the new Luero Yiochi line!" The girl and her maid finished her sentence. The maid dressed the girl in a rush.

"Ack...M'lady your hair...hmm straightening?"

"Sure anything quick and speedy."

"Right-o"

The maid straightens out her mistress's hair. In sleek and shining perfection she was ready.

The little girl scampered out the door and halted in place.

"Uhh...Niera?"

"Yes, M'lady?"

"That ball we just got ready for...It's tomorrow isn't it?"

"...sure is." The maid laughed nervously.

The Young Countess sighed, shrugged, got undressed and went back to her queen sized bed. I sighed and walked to the kitchen of the Mainte` Rosa Estate. The Young Countess started thinking about the company while she relaxed. I wonder what my schedule is today.

Hmm if I remember correctly I do have a party to attend to at midnight at the Phantomhive Mansion to commemorate the new Billier Bob Bear, they just made that sold-out over 5,000,000 bears in one year. They outsold our Miss Jinmei Kojaku doll by a good two million. Sigh...Phantomhive...One day when I was little, my parents were talking to another couple about the betrothal of their son with me. My parents agreed.

I don't remember who the parents were and I don't remember who their son was. I remember somebody saying he was already engaged but the engagement was never truly finalized so technically me and him were together legally. I never met him.

His parents were reported dead in a fire two years ago. I was ten years old back then. I've grown. Sadly, my parents never stayed together long. My father re-married to this haughty woman with not a penny to her name. Her and her three children reside here with me and my father.

Of course, my father wishes to divorce her. But I heard her saying if he divorces her she'll sue him for everything he has. My mother was killed a few years before my betrothed's parents died. My father was terribly sad.

My step-mother consoled him with whatever was left of that smagmafied body of hers. Me and her don't get along and we show that very reason, that's why her two teenage twin daughters dislike me and her son is a fake playboy with a cheap haircut.

The twin's names are Mary and Anne. One has auburn hair and the other is blonde. Just imagine two arrogant concubines and you're already to my step-sisters. The reason why they dislike me is because I'm the real daughter of my father and my bloodline. I am the legitimate successor to his fortune and land.

With that, even if he dies, they get nothing but a pot of gratitude and love in his will. Something in reality, you truly cannot spend. My father argues with that peacock of a woman hours and hours about her son taking over.

But in the end, my father always says _'No! My daughter Ashelia will, by blood, always be my successor. She and only SHE will take on my fortune and company!'_

And thus, it became so that I should take over once my father retired. I go to my father for help or tips on some things. But I still hear those two arguing over taking the fortune from me and giving it to the Twins or my step-brother.

His name is Victor Liandus Carter...the second. I laughed. My father shunned the twins and their brother. So they shunned me as well. I was never allowed to go to any major parties held by any other royalty or earls or counts. My father had gotten a letter one day that was from my betrothed whom I had never met or seen.

_Dear Lord Of Mainte` Rosa,_

_It has come to my attention that you and your colleagues are keeping away from me something very dear._

_Your daughter, Miss Ashelia Aurorian Mainte` Rosa, is my betrothed._

_I wish to meet her and show her off to the world around her of which she knows naught._

_Any father such as yourself would decline such a task._

_However, it is not your call. It was written in the contract between you and my parents that I be able to see Ashelia any time I'd like._

_I have requested she visit me several times in the past, and each time she was never present._

_I worry about her well-being._

_I have sprung many questions about her to your wife's family._

_Her daughters claim that my betrothed is well and healthy. Your step-son, Victor says the same, and still I have yet to meet her._

_I have come to the assumption that you may not want me with Ashelia. I request nothing but to see my future wife as she is now. _

_Same goes for your step-son, Victor. He says the same. I get the feeling you do not want me with Ashelia. I'm requesting nothing but to see my future wife as she is. I truly do worry about her._

_Please get back to me as soon as you can._

_Sincerely,_

_Earl Of Phantomhive_

After receiving this letter my father panicked and suggested that the Earl come to see me. Of course, I was taken aback by this visit. We were children. I barely even remember that day. After that I received many letters from the Earl.

I responded each and every one with a tale of what has happened in the manor. All false. I never truly told him of what was discussed here. I don't even know his real name. The letters always said Earl Of Phantomhive. It was obvious he never truly wanted me in his life. He simply wanted to know what was going on this neck of the woods.

I remember him having a butler something like Niera. Only he was more serious with his work. Niera is serious about her work but she goes about it childishly. As I see it the Earl clearly didn't trust me or my family. All this "marriage" was for was to combine companies and become a greater and stronger force. I don't remember meeting him.

All I remember is a boy wearing blue Victorian clothes and his butler...I think his name was Siegfried or Samson. Something with a S in the beginning. Well me being a scorpio. I got lost in my mind and now I'm eating dinner without even knowing I was eating dinner.

"Hmm...Niera?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"The Earl of Phantomhive's butler...Have you ever met him?"

Niera looked confused.

"Well...no I don't believe I have..."

"How about...we pay them a visit-"

"Ughh...M'lady...do we have to?"

"Yes! The Earl is going to be my husband when I turn 18 it's only befitting that we meet him...and think about him. And talk of business."

"You mean we're going to walk in there and judge him on everything and anything?"

"Yup...Actually the Earl sent you a present today and I forgot completely about it."

"Ehh? What is it?"

"Come to your study and let's see."

Me and Niera walked to my study and crafts room. Niera walked in and held the door open for me.

I examine the room closely. I feel something tugging on my skirt. I gasped and looked down.

"A PUPPY!" I picked up the little angel and held it close. A black pug puppy. It looked to be but a few weeks old. Niera took a note out of its diamond collar.

"This pure-breed pug is a anniversary present of the day that the Earl Of Phantomhive and his betrothed, Miss Ashelia, first met each other and the day that their engagement was finalized...Heh. Will ya look at that?"

"Whoa...what gender is it? How do you check?"

Niera blinked twice. She picked up the puppy and looked under him...

"He's a boy."

"Oh yay! I have a son!" I giggled. Niera simply huffed. The Earl was quite nice to send me a present on the anniversary not even I remember.

"We must send him something back! Any ideas?"

"Well..." Niera put down the puppy and continued. "I heard a rumor that the Earl Of Phantomhive wears an eye patch. I made one from the finest silk yesterday."

"Oh! Let's send it to him then...And name this new family member...hmm what do you think?"

"Hmmm what about...Maximus?"

"Perfect! Maximus Mainte` Rosa. I love it!"

"I knew you would...I'll deliver the present myself then."

"No! I wish to go with you."

Niera smiled and the idea as much as I did.

"Well madam...It would be a terribly surprising visit. I love...surprising visits.."

"Me too...let's go!"

"Right away...Get dressed without me? While I get the horses ready for our...departure."

"Right! I'll dress in blue!"

Me and Niera parted ways. Maximus followed me into my room. I got dressed in a Blue French Afternoon Dress. To my amazement, this dog was a butler in a dog's body. The reason I saw that is because he went a got me my favorite blue hair ribbon without me asking him.

For jewelry, I took my mother's old cameo jewelry. It had Catherine of Aragon's silhouette with her wearing a diamond necklace on it. It was priceless. Even if it did have a price on it, it would be amazingly high. After about half an hour, Niera came and told me everything was ready for our departure.

I giggled at the fact that Niera was going to be sitting in the back with me wearing a rather revealing dress. It held her body rather tightly. It was black and white type dress. It fitted her personality.

"M'lady...is this dress do you think not...appropriate?" Niera blushed. I gasped and smiled.

"Of course not, Ladies such as us must show the utmost attractiveness for if we didn't. Our husbands wouldn't stay our husbands for long."

"Sorry for this but that was rather ignorant. Didn't your step-mother say something like that?"

"Yes she said I should start recognizing her intelligence and beauty."

"Hmf...What intelligence?"

"And what beauty?" Me and Niera laughed as we got into our carriage. But unfortunately, we were stopped by my step-sisters. You'd always tell when they were coming because they had those eerie voices that sounded like nails to a chalkboard.

"ASHELIA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" They both yelled. I grunted. Niera answered them.

"We are going to a board meeting including the Countess of Mainte` Rosa, your...STEP-sister."

"Like, we asked you...Ashelia...where is your mother's cameo?"

I gasped. Luckily, the cameo was hidden in my chest. They couldn't see it.

"Err...Well?" Mary taunted.

"I don't know...Why do you need it?" I asked.

"We are going to a ball tonight at your future husband's manor. We want to look our best. And if we are going to make it we have to go now. The trip will take all day." Anne explained. I gasped.

Oh my gosh. The Earl is having a ball tonight and I wasn't invited?...Niera held my shoulder and nodded to reassure me that we should go anyways.

"Well...I don't know where it is. Why would you even want to wear something so useless?"

"Ha! Shows how much you know! That cameo your mother had was invaluable. It was priceless. A.k.a its price was so high it was priceless." The two twins laughed at the joke that to me made absolutely no sense.

"Well fine you're useless. And don't expect to see Victor when you get back cause he'll be at the party with us so...Bye bye at your boring little meeting!" The twins complimented. Niera told the man to drive and he did. About half way there I fell asleep. Thinking, he Earl Of Phantomhive sent my father many letters about meeting me but none of them were ever returned.

I occasionally returned his letters every now and then. But whenever I tried to get them to him, the Twins would get the letters and burn them in front of me. Sometimes my step-brother would get the letters and read them to my father and get me in trouble for trying to set up meeting with the Earl of Phantomhive.

He'd claim to be doing it to protect me but of course I didn't believe him. He was no different than the twins. But I remember there being a rumor that the Earl had a demon butler as well. They said he was terribly frightening.

But when I look at Niera she looks as normal as ever. Despite her being a demon maid, the only thing that was scary about her is when she'd get angry her eyes would turn neon green. I loved Niera. She was like an older sister to me. The Twins were terrified of her.

And Victor tried to flirt with her on more than one occasion. I can very much imagine his butler getting along with her. As I was thinking I feel asleep. Leaving Neira by herself.

Her Ladyship, Ashelia, has always been an independent girl. Everything about her is clever. But me and her together is even more clever and cunning. I hope to see her get married one day. But I feel jealous to the fact she might get married before I do. I don't mind of course. It just bothers me every now and then. It was already going on nighttime like the twins said we made it there at night. I shook her ladyship awake.

"Hmm?...Are we there?"

"Yes we are...And I must say the manor is quite...grand. GOD the knife sets in there must be GORGEOUSLY SHARP!"

Niera LOVED knifes...Sharp...Sterling Silver...Gorgeous knives.

"Tee hee...I'll buy you new knives okay?"

"Thanks..."

We stopped in front of the manor where the people were entering. These two noblemen were begging the other guests to get them in. Neira sensed danger and kept me behind her as if she was my mother. It made me feel safer.

"Y-YOU THERE! PLEASE TELL THEM WE'RE WITH YOU! WE MUST GET INTO THIS PARTY!" The nobleman without self-respect said.

"F-for what r-reason?" I asked them hesitantly.

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER,GIRL? GET US IN THERE! BEFORE I HIT YOU! NOW!" The man grew frustrated and attempted to strike me and Niera.

"AHH! NIERA! DO SOMETHING!"

"Yes, Your Ladyship" In one soothing movement, Niera slapped the man so loudly the guests inside heard it. A maid wearing glasses from inside the manor flinched and jumped at the noise.

"W-WHA! S-SIR DID YOU H-HEAR THAT LOUD NOISE?" The maid asked her young lord and his butler as they watched the guests partake in the mystery of the sound with them

"Mey-rin, Where did that come from?" Her master asked her.

"Uhhh...outside I believe." She responded.

"Sebastian..."

"Yes, my lord." The butler vanishes into the darkness. Niera slapped hard on his cheek. It was beet red by the time she finished it.

"O-oh my...Niera...that was...ouch." I told her.

"Hmph...That's what he gets for trying to hit a lady. Let us be on our way?"

"R-right...heh heh heh..."

Me and Niera walked in and we gathered quite a bit of attention. I spotted the twins in a corner talking to some guys. They spotted me and walked over. I took Niera's hand and ran behind a pillar.

"W-what's wrong, Ashelia?"

"Oh nothing...I saw the twins and I got a little frightened and-...hmm?...N-Niera why are you shaking?" I looked up at a paler then usual Niera. She was shaking.

"Niera?"

"My...ex-boyfriend is here."

"Huh? E-ex...B-boyfriend? Demons can have those?"

"I know right?...I think he's the butler for Phantomhive."

"Gasp...really? Oh no...If me and the Earl do ever get married you and him will be closer than ever."

"No me and him were...pretty down right close."

"How so?"

"Remember that day when I told you I had to go away for a week or two?"

"Yeah?..."

Niera blushed and I got the sense she was telling me something...

"GASP! You were spending that time with your boyfriend?"

"D-don't say it out so loud...Anyway we were both butler and maid back then. It only lasted about an hour."

"You were his girlfriend...for a hour?"

"Yeah...I broke it off with him right after we...did _that..._"

"Oh you mean THAT that...or..._thaaaat _that..."

"The second one..."

"Ewww...Where is he? Can you point him to me?"

"Uhhh right there..."

Niera pointed to a tall and skinny man just as pale as she was. He had short hair and red eyes and he was indeed a butler at the party. But then my heart skipped a beat.

There he was...The Earl Of Phantomhive. He was my age. He looked handsome. Without me knowing I walked out from behind the pillar. Me and his eyes caught each other. He stared at me with deep blue eyes. I felt Niera behind me.

The Earl continued to stare at me from afar before gasping and widening his eyes. He realized who I was. I gasped and I ran back behind the pillar with Niera.

"S-Sebastian...that girl...who is that? I feel like I know her." The Earl said with so much curiousity. The butler appeared from behind his master. And smiled slighty.

"That is Lady Ashelia Mainte` Rosa...Your fiancée...I believe."

"...And that woman beside her?"

"That's my...girlfriend actually...I haven't seen her in a while."

"G-girlfriend?...Invite them to a private banquet after this one is done."

"Yes, my lord." The butler named Sebastian disappeared into the crowd. Niera was freaking out.

"Gulp...h-he saw me...dang it." Niera was scared half to death.

"Niera calm down...I'm sure he won't care...He seems like a very calm man."

"No you don't understand...I broke up with HIM he didn't break up with me!"

"Okay...why does that matter?"

"He was crazy about me...He followed me everywhere...I didn't actually break up with him more like...ran away..."

"Oh my...Well lets go out and have some punch and maybe dance a little bit and get our minds off of this well?" I asked Niera trying to calm her down. She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you,...Ash."

"No problem..Ahh! You said my name finally!...Let's go dance!"

I grabbed Niera's hand and drug her out. Only to bump into a man that felt like a brick wall. I looked up and I saw a pair of red eyes that looked so much like Niera. I gasped and stepped back. Niera's eyes turned neon green. She was upset. She walked in front of me.

"You..."

"You..."said the red-eyed butler.

"Uhh...How do you do? My name is Ashelia Mainte` Rosa...Very nice to meet you." I laughed nervously. He looked at me with those dark red eyes and tilted his head like a puppy being talked to. Then he looked at Niera.

"Hello Niera...You look very beautiful tonight..." The butler smiled.

"Get out of here, Sebastian...Your face makes me wanna hurl."

Niera grabbed my hand and bumped Sebastian's shoulder as we left. We walked over to the entrance.

"Niera who was that man?"

"That...That was Sebastian..My ex..."

"He was so handsome...that makes him the Earl's butler!"

"Yup..."

"I know...Let's go talk to the Earl!"

"what?" Niera had a blank look on her face. I smiled and she turned around.

"Oh come on! Niera you have to stand up to that guy!"

Niera sighed.

"Yea but...He's so...out-there y'know?...Ashelia?...Ash?" Niera turned around I was nowhere to be found. Sebastian had grabbed me and brought me into the center of the room. It happened so fast I didn't know where I was.

Until I saw him...The Earl of Phantomhive, He was close to me. I panicked. I didn't even I remember his name. But he seemed to be talking to another boy his age. He was blonde, and had blue eyes. He had a butler who looked just like Sebastian and Niera...Ah! I know his name! Alois Trancy, Earl Of Trancy.

"You forgot his name...It's Ciel Phantomhive." I gasped. His butler whispered to me, Sebastian.

Ciel...His name was Ciel. I remember now. He was always kind to me. Ciel and Alois were having a staring contest that Niera broke.

"MILADY!" Niera yelled as she came up behind me. She gasped and froze.

"W-what's wrong?" I asked her. She whispered.

"both of my exes are here..."

"Both? Who?" I whispered back.

"The two butlers standing infront of you." I gasped. Alois smirked and held his hand out.

"Hello there, My name is Alois Trancy. I've heard much about you from...Ciel."

"Oh...hello. If you've heard so much what's my name?" I smiled. Alois humphed and smirked.

"Sorry...I've forgetten... Miss?"

"Oh my name is Ashelia Mainte` Rosa."

"Oh...Is this your maid?" He said. The entire room looked at Niera. I could tell she was about to have a major cow. I was still amazed. Sebastian and Alois's butler were her boyfriends. I looked at the two of them. They stared at Niera. Scrolling up and down her. I became rather upset.

"Yea this is Niera Liastia. She's been my maid for since I can remember. Me and her are more sisters then Lady and Maid y'know?" I smiled. Alois slightly gasped and then smiled a truly warming smile.

"Would you like to dance?"

I gasped. Was Alois asking me to dance?

"Uhhh-"

"Actually, Master...We have a dinner party with another count. We have to leave now."

Alois shot a rather dirty look at his butler.

"What's your butler's name?" I asked him.

"Oh Yes It's Claude Faustus. He's very loyal."

"As any butler should be, Your Highness." Claude said bowing to Alois. I was rather impressed. Alois took my waist and pulled me closer. I gulped.

"Claude clear out my schedule for today. I want to spend some time with-" In a moment, Ciel took Alois and pulled him away from me.

"There will be no need for that. I've already invited Lady Ashelia to come to my studies for a meeting of sorts. She won't have time for you. Terribly sorry." Ciel told him with a serious look. I giggled a bit. Who thought Ciel could get so jealous so quickly. But things went good to bad when the Twins arrived.

"Sorry but our little sister won't be able to accompany any of you. She has to get back home."

"No...she REALLY doesn't" Niera told them. The Twins humped and smirked.

"Big brother Victor is at home waiting for her. And YOU to make dinner so...yeah."

"I already made dinner it's sitting on the table..I'm sure he's found it."

It then turned into a staring contest. Niera got upset and her eyes turned again. I gasped.

"Niera...Will you help fix dinner for tonight?" Sebastian asked Niera. She blushed

"Huh? Sure I guess."

Claude looked jealous.

The two butlers looked at each other with hatred. Niera sighed and looked at me like it was my fault. I just laughed nervously.

"Anyway we'll be leaving with our sister-"

"Step...sister...STEP...sister...And no I'm not leaving. Not until Niera is ready that is."

"It doesn't matter. You have to go home right now! If you don't, I'm telling fa-"

"You'll tell her father which fancies her more then you?" Alois interupted their sentence.

"W-what was that?"

Ciel and Alois stood infront of me. I looked down.

"Everybody knows your mother is a black-mailing that man. If he divorces her, he'll get sued. And with no good lawyers in the world. He's stuck with that repulsive thing you call mother." Alois insulted them. The Twins blushed out of rage.

"And you call her your sister when you know d*mn well your blood is not of hers. Your blood is merky and filthy. While her's is pure and without a speck of dirt nor dust." Ciel commented.

"I've never favored you two-" The Twins gasped as Alois countinued. "You wear too much make-up. Your dresses are over-done and too bright and too revealing. Your hair is far too curly and bright. And your faces look like the back end of a mule. I'm breaking the ties with YOUR mother's make-up factories." Alois stated. I was shocked to a new level. I smiled at the Twins and winked.

"W-WHAT? YOU CAN'T DO THAT! WELL IF YOUR DOING THAT THEN...ASHELIA IS BREAKING TIES WITH YOUR COMPANY AS OF NOW!-"

"FREEZE!" I shouted. They looked at me. And I shook my head.

"WHAT? YOU'D LET HIM DO THAT TO US! HUMILIATE US?"

"Sorry do I know you?"

"Oh please your just jealous cause your not as glamorous as US!"

I pffted and smirked.

"Any girl can be glamorous. All you have to do is stand still and look stupid." I laughed. And the people watching laughed a bit as well. The Twins huffed and left in hatred and anger. I was amazed by Alois and Ciel. They didn't seem to like each other one bit.

"Uhhh well I guess i'll be staying for a little bit while Niera is helping cook."

"I suppose you will be. When will I get to see you again?" Alois asked me looking quite anxious to know.

"Uhhmmm I don't know. Whenever I suppose." I smiled. Alois looked at Ciel with a look of left with his butler then and there. The party ended slowly after the entire place was empty. Ciel walked up to me.

"Follow me,Ashelia" He asked.

"Oh!...Wait up!" I scampered after him. We walked through corridor from corridor. The more I looked at the manor. The more enchanting it looked. I said ooo and ahh at it. Then me and Ciel walked into a rather exquisite study. It looked so...detailed.

"This is my study. This is where I wrote the letters I sent to you. Tell me. Did you ever get them?"

Ciel walked to the fireplace and stared at the flames.

"Yes...I truly did want to write you back but...My father and step-siblings always took my letters and either ripped them up or showed them to my papa. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I had a feeling you were bound. It's my fault for not taking all the perspectives into hand."

"It's okay. I felt so sad when you sent me a letter I couldn't responded to."

"Why couldn't you have Niera send it for you?"

"Maids can do that?"

"Yes...Niera is a type of maid that can do that."

"Oh...I guess I never thought of that. Niera is treated like one of the family. I never let her do much hard labor."

"Oh really?" Ciel turned around and walked up to me very closely. His face was two inches from mine.

"Don't you know that "Maids" are the female counterpart of a "Butler"?"

"Yeah..."

"That my dear Ashelia is what us counts and earls call..."common knowledge". It means it's something so common a baby knows it. The wisdom that the Phantomhive has gathered is invaluable."

"Ciel i think your quite mistaken. My mother once said "If a man says he is still looking for wisdom, he is right. But it's a true fool who thinks he's already attained it." you see?"

"I see your calling me a fool."

I giggled and laughed.

"No of course not, I'm saying no man in this world has true wisdom just the wisdom to know what he's doing."

"Oh okay...For a girl, you have quite the wisdom and large vocabulary."

I giggled at Ciel. He looked very confused.

"Why do you always laugh at me? You did that alot when you were little...er"

"You think women are weak don't you?" I said in a very serious face.

"Of course not, I know much about you and your gender. Women don't like not being told what they don't want to hear. You'll find in our future together. I'll tend to tell you the truth and nothing but the truth."

"I know..."

Ciel gasped and cutely looked away.

"Something about you..." I looked at Ciel who talked.

"Something about me? What is it?"

"Your different from most noblewomen...You act so common and ordinary. A normal man would think you'd be a commoner if he didn't know otherwise."

"I don't think that was a insult or compliment on how cute, smart or magnificently brave I am so I wasn't LISTENING at all." I giggled again. And so did Ciel he looked happy being here. Me and him talked for hours about how much has changed. What happened while I was gone out of his sights and other things too. Me and Ciel laughed together alot.

"My god, Ashelia...I have missed a great deal since you've been gone."

"Thank you,Ciel...for waiting for me that is. This is my fault kind of..."

"Nothing is your fault. It's that woman..."

"Who?"

"Miss Sohpie-Anne...you're step-mother."

"Oh yeah...I guess it's her fault as well..."

"And that fool you call father-"

"Hey hey hey now...My father is no fool. He's stuck with that evil harpy of tartarus. I can tell you now they won't be having any children together."

Ciel looked rather curious.

"Oh really? Why?"

"Well one because she's ugly. Two because he'd NEVER sleep with the likes of her. And three because if those two have a child it's quite likely that I can lose all rights to being Countess of Mainte` Rosa. And MY mother said I needed to be in this seat and/or position of power so I didn't have to get hurt as much as just being the cousin of the Count or Countess of Mainte` Rosa. I realized this completely before hand. Nobody truly had to tell what I had to do. When I was little I watched everything my father did. The way he checked bills,wrote letters, the way he talked. All of that I learned and copied completely. And with Niera by my side. Nothing every really went wrong. I never liked to be patient. If somebody came to me with a deal I'd have to look that over then and there if anything was to get down without PILING OVER."

I steadily watched Ashelia talk about how much she does or has going on. Everything about her was different and had so much effect on anything and everything. I truly did wish to see her again before it took this long. Me and her are both 12 and in 6 years me and her will have to get married rather fast. I'm glad I'm getting to know her now. Better now then later.

"So...I finally got the account through and managed to have all the inventory in shops before the deadline ended a DAY later." I smiled was a good 4 hours before Niera came back to tell us the food was ready.

"F-food...Is...r-..r-...gulp!" Niera was studdering. Sebastian walked in rather quickly and she jumped and screamed.

"AHH!...GOD!" She left in a tizzy.

"Foods ready."

"Oh!...Okay well ummm...Let me just talk to her...for a...second" I got up off the sofa me and Ciel was sitting on and ran after Niera in the empty party room that had been cleared and cleaned after the party.

"What's going on?" I asked her. I then examined her. Messed up hair. Smudged make-up. Weird red mark on her neck. Backwards dress...hmm...GASP BLUE LIPS?

"YOU DIDN'T!"

"SHH!" She covered up my mouth as I looked at her as funny as I could.

"What were you thinking?"

"I don't know! He came onto me!"

"Oh but I believe it was the other way around" We gasped and turned around. It was Sebastian.

"S-Sebastian!" I stood infront of Niera. "What did you do to Niera-chan?"

"I simply did what any true couple does every now and then, Miss Ashelia...Mainte` Rosa..." Sebastian smiled and I got scared.

"CIEL! CIEL! CIEL! COME QUICK!" I screamed and grabbed Niera's hand and ran away from Sebastian. The lights in the manor went out and I hugged Niera and we both screamed dramatically.

"WAHH! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" A man fell on me and Niera. Sebastian and Ciel walked over with a candle. The man was revealed in the light. Ciel said his name.

"G-Grell!"


	2. Here Comes Trouble

A Girl And Her Demon Maid

Chapter 2

Here Comes Trouble

Me and Niera looked at the man clad in red. He had a certain...weirdness about him as he swirled around see i'm to be Ciel Phantomhive's future wife and Niera well...she's in it deep...Y'see Sebastian is her EX-boyfriend but he has this weird delusion that they're still together. Me and Niera just stared at him.

"Grell! What are you doing here?" asked Ciel. I gasped.

"Whoa you know this man?" I asked.

"Yes...for the most part." Ciel answered. Grell seemed quite the card. I watched him talk with Ciel and Sebastian. Me and Niera starting whispering to each other.

"Maybe this is our que to leave, Niera."

"W-What?...I thought you were planning to spend the night."

"Oh no no no...I couldn't...Not without my father getting worried about me. Let's just leave. Besides that Sebastian fellow is dangerous."

"Yes,Ma'am."

"Where are you going, Ashelia?" asked Ciel. They all looked at us.

"Oh...Umm We were going to go ahead and leave. You seem quite busy."

Ciel was surprised. He walked up to me and whispered in my ear.

"Stay the night. I don't you going out at this time of night. Those men you ran into were some old business partners of mine which I broke it off with. They'd do anything to get the strings re-tied. Even kidnap what is mine and only mine." I gasped at Ciel's words.

''Ciel, we really can't stay. My father is going to be angr-"

"Don't worry, M'lady...You and Niera can stay here the night. I've informed your father that you'll be staying at a friend's house until the end of the weekend."

"But...Today's monday..."

"Exactly." said Sebastian.

"NYA~SEBAS-CHAN! WHO ARE THESE LOVELY PEOPLE? HA HA HA!"

I gasped at the man. He seemed close to Sebastian. Were they lovers at one point? I needed a answer. And if I ever needed a answer. I asked Niera otherwise I was in the dark and It irritated me not to have the information i needed. Information is power. The more you know of your enemy the better.

"This is Niera Liastia and my bethrothed,Lady Ashelia Mainte` Rosa. Ladies won't you introdu-..Hmm?" I gazed at my beloved as she stand near the wall with her eyes to the ground as Niera whispered in her ear. They reminded me of me and Sebastian. How me and him exchange information where information is needed. She gasped and looked up at us.

"Yes, Ciel?"

"Yes...Ashelia this is Grell. He's-"

"He's a shinigami. His full name is Grell Sutcliff and he's a friend of Sebastian's...Am i right?"

Ciel humphed.

"You have as much tendency as I do when it comes to getting information."

"Right...It's very nice to meet you."

"Kya~...Seba-chan you never told me this girl was so cute!"

"Yes...Grell, that girl Niera over there is my girlfriend. Won't you say hi?" asked Sebastian with a devilish smile. Niera gasped.

"G-...G-...G-...G-...G-...GIRLFRIEND?" screamed Grell. He stared daggers at Niera.

"Quite wrong...QUITE wrong indeed."

"Indubitably!" I yelled. I countinued. "Ciel, your butler forced Niera to lay with him! Isn't that right?"

"YES. HE. DID. HE IS ABSOLUTELY A TERRIBLE PERSON!"

"I know...He told me."

"YEAH!...WHAT?" I shrieked. Ciel looked at me with these...blue eyes...eyes I never thought i'd see on him this soon.

"You'll be staying with us and getting used to the mansion. I will teach all the secret paths and exits. So if somebody does try something...You'll be able to escape." Ciel said while pushing my hair behind my ear with his cold hands. He held his wooden walker in his hands.

"Why?...Why should you care if I get hurt?...We've only just met."

"M-M'lady that's not-" I raised my finger to Niera and stared at Ciel in all seriousness.

"Hmph...That's what I like in a woman. To be serious at all times...It intrigues quite a bit."

"You don't know what you want in a woman, Ciel...Because your nothing but a boy and i'm nothing but a girl."

"Hmm...No...Your more woman then any girl..."

"And your...i don't know."

"You tease me over trivial matters,my darling."

Me and Ciel stared at each other. Had I known this would THIS big of a problem. I would have NEVER EVER came here. Ciel's so cute though...I bet he thinks i'm nothing but a fool. But i'll serve him wrong.

"Don't worry, Ashelia...You'll be treated like a queen here."

As I looked at Ashelia...Those eyes which pierced my soul...She's absolutely beautiful...Absolutely.

"I'm getting tired of you floccinaucinihilipilificating me!"

"Excuse me?...How in the world am I judging you as worthless?"

"Oh...Didn't think you'd know those types of words."

"I'm quite educated, my love."

Ashelia blushed ever so cutely. She made me heart flutter. But she's stubborn. I'll never be able to take her opinions away from her. Never. I love this woman for that reason. Hmm...

"You'll sleep in my chambers-"

"I beg your pardon? I sleep in no room with NOBODY. Niera will be sleeping with me."

"Actually..." said Sebastian. He continued. "She's a servant. It's only proper that she sleep in the butler's corner. If I may be so bold."

"Sebastian was it?" I asked.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"No."

Sebastian looked at Ciel. Ciel looked at me. And I looked at him. I gave him that _you say yes I'll kill you_ look. He blinked twice and said...

"Niera will be sleeping with Sebastian and the others."

"WHAT?" Me and her both yelped. I was afraid. What were these two planning? I'll have to stay on my toes.

"Doesn't matter. Me and Niera are leaving! This instant!"

I walked down the stairs and to the door with Niera behind me. We tried to open the doors but they were locked already. From the outside? I turned around and saw Ciel's back turned and Sebastian with a evil look on his face.

"My sweet, naive Ashelia...You'll be going nowhere. And even if you did manage to get outside. Your driver is gone."

"I can drive us!" said Niera.

"Oh?" in a split second, Sebastian was one inch from Niera's face. His eyes were violet...They looked...evil. Niera was scared. So scared that she was shaking.

"Believe me, Niera...We'll be catching up tonight. As we did this afternoon." He put his finger to his mouth. Me and Niera gulped.

"Ciel! I won't lie. I'm afraid. I've never been held against my will before. If you truly want me to gain your respect and trust. Let me roam the mansion as I like AND Niera must be at my side at all times!" Ciel turned and looked at me. He walked towards me with calm eyes. I was afraid at what he was about to do. He stopped when he was at arms length of me.

"Don't worry, my dear. You'll have all the freedom you want. All the jewels you want,the clothes,the servants...I'm going to spoil you rotten." Ciel kissed my cheek and walked off. I was astounded. Never had I felt so...Oh i'm about to faint.

"M-M'lady!..."Niera rushed to me as I was about to hit the ground in the fires of one-sided love. I didn't though. Sebastian went Oh! I turned to see what was the matter.

"Young Master, It appears that Dubois is here for your meeting and transferance of bills and budgets."

"My, He's here sooner then I thought."

"He's always been fashionably early."

"All he wants is money from us anyways...But,My Ashelia have you ever done transactions with Mr. Dubois?"

I flinched at Ciel's words. ?...

"Hmm...Now that I think about it...I have done business with him but our contract said if he ever did business with business related to ours the transactions would stop...He asks for a half of a million pounds every year from us-"

"As he does with us." said Ciel. I gasped. This phoney man,Dubois! He's been getting a million dollars from both Me and Ciel's ...He signed a legal document SAYING he wouldn't do that. But...Are my and Ciel's businesses in any way related to the other? I'll have to check out records to see if Ciel has been giving or receiving money from my father's company...No,MY company. I'll have to learn that my father is no longer running this business. It'll be a hard change but I'll have to become less naive.

"Niera." I said.

"Madam?" Niera turned to me with all seriousness.

" signed the contract between our companies that he would not make transactions with our company's allies and/or affiliates or that would damage our reputation. Am I correct?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"It's also true that he's been making transactions with the Phantomhive Company?" I turned to Ciel for a answer. He nodded.

"But...Is the Phantomhive Company a affiliate to ours?"

We all froze in the room. It was a big question whether or not we were allies. I didn't know Ciel for that long. And since I hadn't the records with me at the moment. I had no idea whether or not we've made enough transactions to be CALLED allies or this is the first time our businesses have came at a crossroads with the other. I couldn't be too sure.

"Sebastian, Go grab the contract of Dubois' authenticity. My Fiancee` has to have a look at them-"

"They'll be no need for that,Ciel."

I looked at Ashelia with her arms crossed biting on her right thumb as she was immersed in thought. That puzzled look on her face was so lovely. A woman like her has no problem dabbling in the caverns of her wide mind. She was questioning if our companies were in any way affiliated with the other. Niera came close to me and whispered.

"Lady Ashelia has a photographic memory. A couple years ago, I caught her studying the records of over 10 in the entire history of Mainte` Rosa's company and transactions. Right now, I can bet she's just swifting through pages...Endless pages."

"How does she do all that memorizing? That's over a million pages worth of information."

"Nah...She only memorized the ones that mattered. The contracts that were signed and the times and dates certain transactions were made. That's not alot for Mainte` Rosa."

"Not many people go into business with Mainte` Rosa anymore?"

"No, not exactly. Back when ` Rosa was running things the business was way more prosperous. Not saying it isn't now but ever since it switched hands things have been more...slow. People stopped coming to the Mainte` Rosas for business because a woman was running things. And that made Her Ladyship very upset. All the businesses that shunned her now want to do business. I've heard some of them talking. Heh heh. About how tragic it is that they were so stubborn as to not pluck a flower of it's nector as bright as Her Ladyship's sooner. She made them regret. Coming out with bright and amazing new ideas for toys and clothing and such. Ohhh...She made them mourn. Ha ha ha!...She laughed at dinners and parties. But her step-mother, Lady Sophie-Anne didn't like the way she was flourishing in the business. Her father was amazingly proud. So proud that him and Sophie-Anne barely talked let alone...layed together. I listened to arguements between them he once said 'You may be my wife,but THAT is my daughter. No matter what happens she came first and you came THIRD' I giggled in the darkness of the hallway. I saw her three children listening in as well. I giggled all the more. They argued and argued and argued. But...Ashelia was always on-top of Master Mainte` Rosa's mind. The bond between a daughter and her father is just in front of a brother and his little sister. His daughter is the side of him that tells him not to punch the man that just swindled him,not to insult the man who's account he needs,and not to slap the woman he currently calls wife."

"Oh?...Tell me, How in the world is SHE his WIFE?" Ciel asked Niera.

"Well Ciel, it's a long story. You see Sophie-Anne is indeed born from a noble family. BUT her father is indeed wealthy but he's not the most liked person so he doesn't do business."

"Doesn't do business?"

"DOESN'T do business. With anybody. Sophie-Anne was appalled at the fact her STEP-daughter was making more money then her father did in a MONTH so to take it to drastic measures she tried to sabotage Ashelia. Of course, I caught her rummaging through the file cabinets. I asked her what she was doing. She said 'I'm kicking the cow in the udder now go away, servant.' I didn't go anywhere. I told her if she does that it could ruin her and her husband. She asked me how so. I didn't say anything. She realized all she had was the work of Ashelia. Her food,clothes,fake hair,shoes and even her awful make-up all came out of the money ASHELIA made. I told her that exactly. She was astounded. She had thought Mr. Mainte` Rosa was the one giving her the money for her family and their well-being. It hit her like a ton of stones. This entire thing was an insult to her and her family. Ashelia once told me that she'd keep giving money to Mrs. Sophie-Anne until she realized what it meant when she gave her the amounts of money she did. It was a direct insult that Sophie-Anne didn't catch on to until later."

"What was the insult?" asked Ciel.

"Hmph...Lady Ashelia is quite the clever one. The insult is in a sentence. 'I control you in ways you can't even see. If it wasn't for the fact my father is kept in your clutches I would have thrown you out long ago. I am the source of your happiness. As easily as i've given it to you. I can easily take it away. Don't forget who came into this situation with the whip in her hands. If you so much as mess up anything dealing around me and my father. You'll regret it.' I can imagine her saying those exact words actually. Her Ladyship is quite the trickster. She'll do anything to get a laugh."

"That's amazing. She's intense in every way of the word."

"Exactly."

"Darn it, I don't have any memory of anything related to this. Ciel, It turns out I do need those papers. I'm sorry." said Ashelia

"It's okay. Sebastian already has them here."

"Yes, My Lord." said Sebastian as he handed me the papers ever so gracefully. I reviewed them. Hmm...It appears Mr. Dubois HAS been making transactions with Phantomhive. Now...To see if we're...I gasped. I fingered Niera to come close to me. I showed her the papers. Niera was astounded as much as I was. The dates all came up to once a month transactions with Phantomhive.

_January ,1, 1887,_

_1,000,000 pounds transaction between Phantomhive and Mainte` Rosa._

_February,1,1887,_

_1,000,000 pounds transaction between Phantomhive and Mainte` Rosa._

_March,1,1887,_

_1,000,000 pounds transaction between Phantomhive and Mainte` Rosa._

_April,1,1887,_

_1,000,000 pounds transaction between Phantomhive and Mainte` Rosa._

_May,1,1887,_

_1,000,000 pounds transaction between Phantomhive and Mainte` Rosa._

_June,1,1887,_

_1,000,000 pounds transaction between Phantomhive and Mainte` Rosa._

_July,1,1887,_

_1,000,000 pounds transaction between Phantomhive and Mainte` Rosa._

_August,1,1887,_

_1,000,000 pounds transaction between Phantomhive and Mainte` Rosa._

_September,1,1887,_

_1,000,000 pounds transaction between Phantomhive and Mainte` Rosa..._

Oh my god...A-Ashelia's been receiving under-the-table funds from Phantomhive for TWO years. She's been the person running Mainte` Rosa's company for TWO years. That means all the money that we thought Mainte` Rosa's company was getting are actually...loans from Phantomhive. If anybody holds the reins here...It's Ciel Phantomhive. He's had his hands around Ashelia's neck for two years. At any time...At ANY time he could've insured the fall of Mainte` Rosa!...Ashelia's been funneling the money and distrubuting it wisely thank god. Our toys and clothes have been selling like hot cakes but...Who's been the person requesting money from Phantomhive.

"Niera?"

"Yes?"

"Have you been taking money from Phantomhive behind my back?"

"No, Ma'am!...I'd never do that."

Ashelia turned to Ciel who's eyes were as blank as ever. She stared at him for a couple minutes.

"Niera...Sophie-Anne doesn't have authorization to our account,does she?"

"No, Ma'am...Your father made sure that she had no direct connection to the funds."

"Okay...But,..."

I gasped. I realized who'd been accepting the money from Phantomhive. But Ashelia was still going over it in her mind. Oh she was thinking HARD about it too...The only other person that was authorized to the account is...Her father. Ashelia's eyes widened. I then realized...I looked at Ciel and he smiled...1,000,000 x 24 is...Oh...Dear...Lord.

"Niera?"

"Hmm?"

"One million times twenty-four is twenty-four million isn't it?"

"Yeah...I believe...I believe your math is right."

"Well...If w-we were in twenty-four million dollars in debt...That would be bad, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah...Yeah it would be..."

"Hmm...Ciel I have an announcement."

"Really? What is that?" asked Ciel.

"You are the sliest,slippery, most agile and clever person I have EVER met. You have frightened me on a totally different level and I must leave. SO...That being the case...Yeah..."

"Why must you leave?...Did you find something in the documents that peaked...your interests?"

Ciel tilted his head.

"Ahhhh...No...Actually BUT!...I will say your business is quite the charmer in certain...regions and...yeah...I have to go...immediatly"

I now realized why father never wanted me going near Ciel Phantomhive. He's too slippery and too strong in business. He works directly under the Queen!. I can't make him angry or upset in ANY way. If I make the wrong move, this snake is going to bite me and coil around me. He controls me in every way. If I so much as say something insulting to him I run the risk of losing all REAL funds i'm getting. DANG IT,DAD!...I have to plan this out carefully. My goodness all this time i've been balancing on a string with a blue cobra waiting for me to fall into it's clutches. Oh god...Somebody...Help me! HELP ME! Dad, I should've listened to you. I realize now..The second I stepped into this mansion. Ciel already had his fangs by my neck as his DEVIL butler, Sebastian chained Niera here. He knows I can't leave without her by my side. We were just staring at one another at this point it didn't matter what was said. We both knew what the other knew now. He knew I knew he was giving me money under the table. He KNOWS that if I make the wrong move, It's possible I could lose everything I have. I'll HAVE to bend to his will now...I just have too...

"Ashelia...You seem tense."

I gasped at Ciel's chilling words as I looked back up at him. His eyes looked clever and manipulating. Those eyes...so chilling...It's like looking into the eyes of the god, Zeus. True blue and without a care. My knees became weak as I looked at Ciel with his cane in his hand. I found myself on my knees looking up at him. I was astonished. This 13 year old boy who was no older or younger then I was. Had the potential to kill and throw away meaninglessly...In my current situation, he is no different then a king to me...No...A god...to me. He creept closer to me and held my jaw in his palm. He looked into my eyes and I looked into his all the closer.

"Do I...frighten you?" his cold breath touched my neck and ear. I was about to faint. I needed help. I looked at Niera but Sebastian was at her side. I was no more helpless then a baby with knife to it's neck. It doesn't know what's happening...or about to happen to it. All it knows is to cry...Then by sheer luck...The mansion's frontdoors open up...

"Hello,Sir Phantomhive!...It is your most loyal partner,Mr. Dubois at your service!"

I gasped so loudly. Oh god Dubois what have you gotten me INTO?...I stood up slowly. Having my confidence back.

",Who are these lovely ladies?...Oh my!"

I saw the two women in the middle of the room. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was...Lady Ashelia and...her servant,Niera.

"M-...M-Mrs. Mainte` Rosa! What a pleasant...s-surprise! H-Ha ha ha!"

"Oh?...So you do know Ashelia?" said Ciel. Cleo looked like he saw a ghost. This made me wonder all the more what kind of reputation Ashelia has. Cleo has always been chipper whenever he came here. Oh that's right...Nobody really knows that Ashelia is my fiancee`. I don't even think her step-siblings do. I looked at Ashelia standing up again she slowly turned to Cleo. He gasped and stepped back a bit.

"Hello, Mr. Dubois. What may I ask brings you here?"Ashelia tilted her head cutely. Niera came up behind her.

"Yes,What brings you here?" asked Niera.

"Ah!...I-I-I-I...Umm...Sighs...I'm terribly sorry, ` Rosa. But i'm stopping the business between us. Phantomhive has offered me more real business...Then simply toys and clothes lines. Your business prospers amazingly I will say. And it will be hard without your company under my belt but I-"

"Her company...under _your_ belt. Her company is under _my_ belt." Ciel stepped in front of Dubois.

"W-What?...Ha ha ha...You must've signed with Phantomhive earlier..."

"No...Her business and it's property are _all_ mine. She runs it while I give her the proper funds to manage it all."

"Since when?" yelped Dubois. He was in trouble.

"For years...Way before me and you started working together. And you seem to have violated a legal document you signed with her...Sebastian."

Sebastian handed Ciel the contract.

"It says here if you in any way violate the foundation of the contract and it's terms and/or conditions you'll cut from Mainte` Rosa and have connection whatsoever to it."

"True but I've already cut cords with Mainte` Rosa...There's nothing lost nor gained."

"No there has been something lost that you do not see..."

Ciel took a candle and burned the contract infront of Dubois while looking at him with those evil,clever eyes. Ciel sighed deeply as the ashes hit the ground.

"Me and Ashelia are to be man and wife when we turn the age of 18."

Dubois gasped heavily.

"Yes...And?"

Ciel shot a look at Dubois. I gasped.

"Me and Ashelia's companies have been intertwined in business for a while now. More then two years...I can't remember how long Mainte` Rosa has been our affiliate and most trusted business. It's long before me I can tell you that much. Mainte` Rosa and Phantomhive got tired of the whole just being partners and they decided to tie together by a tie more sacred and fragile then friendship...Marriage. In five more years, I will marry Ashelia and that night I will make her body and flesh mine. Every inch of it..." Ciel looked at me for a brief second and I looked straight to the ground acting like I didn't hear a !...Why do guys have to be so disgusting?

"What exactly are you getting at, Ciel Phantomhive?"

"I'm saying I've burned ties with you and my company. We are no longer business partners. Good day, Mr. Dubois"

Dubois was taken aback. I was amazed. Ciel was...cruel...He just did all that. I wonder if he was planning on doing that.

"W-Wait one minute! You little brat!" Dubois grabbed Ciel's shoulder. I gasped. Niera pulled me back. Before I could see him coming Sebastian grabbed Dubois by the neck and held him in the air. I screamed as I saw the man choking. Niera shielded my eyes.

"Sebastian, take this foolish man back to his carriage and make sure he never comes back."

"Yes, My Lord."

Sebastian took Dubois let me see again. That was terrifying.

"Now tell me, Ashelia. What exactly did you find in those records?"

"Nothing...Nothing at all."

"Really?" Ciel said as he took off his gloves.

"Really...I'm sorry,Ciel but I can't stay here. My father is going to get worried."

"I know...But your horse and carriage have all left the mansion. If anything, You have no choice but to stay here."

"Ciel-"

"Ashelia, I have just burned all ties with one of my most trustworthy affiliates all for you. It's rude of a woman not to see the sacrifices her lover makes for her."

"That's true but we're not lovers."

Ciel looked at me. I stared at him expecting a answer.

"We'll be soon enough. When Sebastian gets back, he's going to give you some sleepwear and-"

"You mean pajamas...Ha..hee hee...Ha ha ha." Ashelia started laughing and so did Niera.

"WHO CALLS IT SLEEPWEAR ANYMORE? HA HA HA!"

Ciel sighed. And I yawned.

"I suppose we can spend the night here...But I MUST sleep alone or with Niera by my side."

"Why must Niera be there."

"She's like my nightlight. She keeps the monsters and or bad people away. Like you,Ciel...You are a very bad person" I smiled.

"Ahem...Well...Ah! Sebastian. Get the guest bedroom ready for...Ashelia and Niera."

"Yes,My Lord."

"Hey...Niera" I whispered to Niera. She bent down to hear me. I continued. "Look, go with Sebastian and see what dirt you can find on Phantomhive okay?"

"Yes, Your Ladyship."

"That's my title, don't wear it out! Now go! Walk like the wind!"

"Sebastian,May I join you?"

Sebastian turned to me with those red eyes scoping me like a vulture to a dead deer in the road.

"Yes...You may."

I watched Niera walk up the stairs with Sebastian. Then I realized...oh no...I'm stuck with Ciel. I turned around and...Ciel was nowhere to be found.

"Ciel?" I said to the silence of the room. I left the front room and went down a hallway to my right. It was indeed long and dark. I saw a brighter one to my right again. I looked down and saw Ciel going into a door on the right. This hallway was more steamy and foggy then the others and the walls were damp. Could it be the boiler? What would Ciel be doing at the boiler room? I scoped it out for a good minute and then came by the door Ciel walked through it was open and I heard water. I saw Sebastian in there too. Niera came up behind me and I gasped. I whispered.

"N-Niera...What are you doing here?"

"No...What are you doing here?"

"What is this place, Niera?"

"I don't know. Sebastian ditched me halfway to the bedrooms. Then I saw him going done the hallway behind us and I lost him again."

"I followed Ciel to this door. Wonder why it's so hot and steamy down here."

"The Boiler?"

"No...It wouldn't be so wet...The air would be more stagnant not moist. This is far from the boiler room. And besides this part of the house is on the right side...We've gone in complete loop see?"

I pointed to the other side of the hallway which led to a hallway the led to front room again. Niera came back after checking it out.

"That's amazing."

"I know. Besides this couldn't be the boiler room that would mean that only half the house gets hot water."

"And that couldn't be right."

"Let's go in and see what's up."

"Right..."

Me and Niera sneak in through the steam and go behind a screen. We created holes in the screen. What I see through mine is a huge pool...

"T-This is bathing room?"

"Yeah...I think it is. But where is Sebastian and Ciel?"

"Where are they indeed. Oh my goodness look!...It's Sebastian!"

Sebastian had a thing of tea on a floating plate. Plate floated endlessly. I realized we were in trouble. Ciel was in the water...Niera shielded my eyes from seeing what I had saw. It was too late. I had seen Ciel...backside and all!...Oh god why do you torture me?...I gasped slightly. What was that on...Ciel's back. A burn of some kind?...I'll have to sneak another look at it later. But until then...We have to get out of here!

"Niera?...Can you sneak us out of here?"

"Maybe..."

"Maybe?"

"I can...Don't worry. But I have to-"

A huge wave of water hit me and Niera like a tsunami taking the screen with it. We both screamed at the top of our lungs.

"AHHH! DANG IT, SEBASTIAN!" screamed Niera. I was half way in the water after the wave took me with it. Niera pulled me to shore.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine...Are YOU okay?"

We both laughed.

"Ashelia! Have you no shame?" yelled Ciel.

"I'm SO sorry. But that's what you get for taking a bath when guests are still around." I said with my head turned the other way as Ciel got out the water. Sebastian put a rather large towel around him.

"You can turn around now."

"I'm sorry, Ciel. I'm a bit of nosey type...person." I said as I looked at Niera with her hair wet.

"Niera, Your hair looks good when it's wet."

"Your hair looks...straight and wavy."

"My hair is naturally curly that's why."

Ciel sighed.

"I see now I won't get much time to myself now that your staying with us, Ashelia. Now your clothes are wet!...Sebastian go get her a change of clothes-"

"I got that thank you. You go get dressed,Ciel. Wouldn't want the little baby to get a cold. Niera let's go ahead and waddle our way to a towel."

"Right."

Niera and Ashelia left the room. I was beginning to wonder why I wanted Ashelia so badly. Her hair was beautiful when wet. It was her father that asked me to take care of her while she ran the company. I didn't think twice about giving her the money she needed. It was I that thought of funds that were needed to be given. Even if her father had not asked. I would've done it anyway. Because I care for her. That woman Sophie-Anne will prove to be quite the...liability. I'll have to deal with her in some way. But first...I must grab the heart of Ashelia...My one and true love.

...

...

...

My queen of diamonds.


	3. When The Angels Play

A Girl And Her Demon Maid

Chapter 3

When The Angels Play...

I sighed as I sat in the Phantomhive Garden in the sun. Niera was playing with their huge...dog I think it is a dog anyway. While Max took a nap in my lap. Sebastian and Ciel were gone out some where. While me and Niera got left here. I kept thinking about the records. I don't know why Ciel would lend us money. Are we in some secret debt I don't know about? I'd have to ask my father. I put Max on the ground and he went inside to ice skate on the glossy floors.

"Oh...Niera, what are we going to do?"

"Do about what, Ash?"

"Sigh...First, it's the records then it's the marriage and now it's the fact some body is lying to me. I thought if I was going to rule this business I should AT LEAST know the debts and ALL the transactions made between us and ANY other business!"

"You do know. Oh let's think...You don't have any debts or somebody would've to get the money in full. And we do know that somebody didn't tell you about ALL the transactions made. And right now fingers are pointed at your father."

"Sigh...Niera can you send a letter to the Mainte` Rosa Mansion?"

"Sure...What shall I put on it?"

"Dear Father...I've come over some records that say that us and Phantomhive company have been making transactions of money in the millions. Now I don't want to spark any misunderstood tendencies but Father have you been taking money from Phantomhive and putting it into our account as funds of the selling of our merchandise?...Yeah...Yeah something like that"

"Okay then but what if Phantomhive has been buying up all the merchandise we put out-"

"And then giving us the money directly?...No...They'd have to buy it all seperately. I think I know Ciel enough to KNOW that he's not going to go through all that just to give our company money."

"Alright then...But what if he's giving you the money just...to GIVE you the money."

"In what way?"

"You two are getting MARRIED. I think if a man has MONEY and he has a COMPANY and his wife has a COMPANY that doesn't do ALOT of BUSINESS don't you think it's kind of natural for him to say Hey take this money and do what you need to do?"

"Now that you say it, Niera. That does sound like Ciel. Imagine Ciel sees i'm in need of something he's willing to help me get it."

"No...Ciel sees your in need of something he's going to get it cause you NEED ya feel me?"

"Yeah...ARGH! Why don't guys just send some flowers and a card saying I like you?"

"Guys are messed up in the head."

"Yup..." (Didn't mean to be messed up, guys who are reading this ._.)

"Anyway why are we out here instead checking those files."

"Files? What files?"

"You know the FILES?...Sebastian and Ciel are OUT, okay? Now is the best time out of ANY time to go snooping around and finding and what can be found."

"Okay Okay okay...Wait but what about the other servants?"

"I'LL...handle them you just go to Ciel's Study and find what can be found."

"Okay...Be careful okay?"

"Right-o!"

Me and Niera went back inside and we split ways. Niera went to servant's quarters and I went to the study. I walked into the study quietly. I was in awe at the architecture of the room it looked amazing. But I had no time for that. I had to search for what I needed and go. I went to the desk and found a baby picture of Ciel and his parents.

"My goodness...Ciel takes after his father in looks but his eyes are all his mother. Sigh..."

I put the picture back down and I kept searching. After I searched in the desk I went to the filing cabinets and I went through each one of them. I pulled out my reading glasses and I studied. I'd have to remember them all. Each and every one. Hours had passed and the sun has went down. I sat infront of the fireplace and studied all of the records and files. All telling me the dates and times of certain withdrawls of money.

This one file had what I was looking for. All the money that was taken out and given to Mainte` Rosa was taken out at 6:00 AM every first of the month. Hmm...And it says here that my father _asked_ Ciel for the money. Why would Father ask Ciel for money?...Right AFTER I was dubbed the new caretaker of the Mainte` Rosa business.

I don't understand at all...Father had no faith in me? Why would he do something like that? But what's this?...It says here that...The wedding between Ciel and Ashelia will be on December,31 of the year appointed. What...Why would my father change the dates from October to December?...On Christmas nonetheless. Unless...He's planning to do something those three months...Three months...Gasp! He's planning on divorcing Sophie-Anne.

Wait a minute...Where's that...Here! Mr. Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive and Mrs. Anna-Louis and Charles Mainte` Rosa are to meet at the Viscoitis Resturant at 7:35 PM on December, 7, 1875...Wait a minute that's a week before Ciel was born! And that's TWO weeks AFTER I was born! When the choice for me and Ciel to be married was passed it was just my father and my mother and Ciel's father not his mother. And that was MONTHS after me and Ciel were born what's going on here? They suddenly changed their minds about him and this other girl? I heard the frontdoors in the main entrance open and shut. I gasped and ran out the study.

"CIEL~!" I heard a loud girly voice come up.

"M-M'Lady! The Phantomhives are out. Did you see their carriage outside?"

"No but...I want to see Ciel. We haven't talked in a while."

"You can't their out! Let's just leave and come back."

"No...Let's wait for them here! I want to surprise Ciel!"

"Oh...M'lady-...Gasp!"

"What is it?"

I peaked downstairs and it was Niera adressing the people at the door.

"Hello there, My name is Niera Liastia. Sorry but the Phantomhive's are out for the moment. May I take a message?"

"Oh no...We'll be staying. I'm Ciel Phantomhive's fiancee`!" The little girl said with a proud smile.

"I'm terribly sorry then Mrs?"

"My name is Elizabeth Middleford."

"O-Oh!...Ohhhh...Oh." Niera looked up at me on the last Oh. She gave me that _How do I get rid of her?_ look.

"Well...Umm Ciel Phantomhive told me to tell you should you come that he's at the resturant on...Gulliver Avenue."

"Which one?"

"Umm...The one with lots of cake."

"OH YAY! CIEL'S THERE! LET'S GO!"

"Right M'lady!" said her maid. They left immediatly. Niera gave out a pained grunt and dropped the butler's rag on the ground. Somewhere else though...

"Gasp!" said Sebastian.

"Sebastian what is it?"

"The...The holy rag has hit the ground. We must leave soon!"

"O-Okay..."

But back at the mansion,...

"Oh dear lord that was PAINFUL to see!" said Niera as I walked down the stairs to her.

"What was?"

"Nobody ever told Elizabeth Middleford that their entire engagement was cancelled."

"What? So she thinks?"

"Ohhh...Yeah."

"It's going to hurt badly when she finds out that her and Ciel aren't getting married."

"I know...But hey guess what I found out in the records!"

"What?"

"A week before Ciel was born and two weeks after I was born on December,7,1875. Ciel's parents and mine had a secret meeting at this resturant..." I gave Niera the name of the resturant. I continued. "At this time and date, it was discussed if me and Ciel should wed. And the decision was passed that day as well."

"Okay then..?"

"Well the decision for me and Ciel to wed I THOUGHT was months after me and him were born. Turns out to this document me and his fate were decided technically the day we were born. And Elizabeth and Ciel's decision never got passed because they weren't sure about her marrying Ciel."

"Why?"

"They're cousins and in 1876 the law for people not to marry family members got passed-"

"And THEN...They couldn't pass it because of the law. And-"

"They had to find somebody out of the blood line to marry him."

"A wealthy,smart,beautiful girl...with a bright future ahead of her."

"Yup...That's me!" I smiled.

"But wait a minute...How is it that Ciel knows so much about you if you guys haven't met in decades."

"I know that bugs me too. I know we've met at a dinner party before. But that was when I was really little. My father told me, me and him have a met a good number of times. None of which I can remember. But I bet if I ask Ciel he'll say he doesn't remember them either."

"How so?"

"Well just because who bothers with memories from childhood you know?"

"Hmm...I think if we were to ask Ciel whether or not he remembers those memories he'd say he remembers them all."

"Why?"

"Because...He cares about you. Believe me Phantomhive is no kind family. They probably told him Elizabeth wasn't going to be his real wife. And told him about you..."

"Ohh...And all those times we could've met were all meeting so that I could get to know him and the same way around."

"Yup...Too bad you don't remember."

"True...But I bet those files remember!...I'll be right back!"

Then there was a knock at the door. I gasped. Darn it! Ciel is back! Now I'll have to wait for the next time for them to leave! Niera opened the door and I went to greet Ciel. Niera gasped so loudly. I went to see who it was...

"Hello Mrs. Mainte` Rosa...You may I say Ash?"

It was Alois Trancy!...And his freakin butler, Claude Faustus. And a maid with purple on and these triplets...of handsome guys.

"Please...DON'T COME IN~!" Niera slammed the door in their faces.

"NIERA?...What was the point in that?"

"That's Claude my ex!..."

"Okay time for the lowdown...What made you two break up?"

"Claude was the sweetest demon I had ever met...But at the time I met him Sebastian was still after me. Claude of course didn't like the fact that I was 'two timing' him. So he tried to brand his contract into my back."

"WHAT THE FLAPJACK?"

"I know...He didn't succeed. I escaped before he could do it. But he swore that one day. He'd make me his."

"Holy moley escracoly."

"Yup..."

"Your quite the hottie in the demon world huh?"

"Yup...Wait a minute."

"Anyways!...Let's open the door and apologize and let them in."

"Right..."

Niera opened the door.

"Hiiii...Terribly sorry for that. Niera thought you were somebody else."

"Hmmm...May I?"

"Sure."

Alois and his entire group came inside.

"I brought my servants..."

"Why? We have servants here too..."

"Because I wanted them to fix you breakfast."

"Why? I can cook breakfast fine." said Niera.

"Because...I plan on staying here the evening and playing with Ashelia."

Niera looked at me. I sighed.

"I did say he could come any time he wanted."

Niera looked so pained I giggled.

"Please come to the..."Niera didn't know which room to take us too.

"Playroom?" I finished for her.

"Yeah that place in the house...Let's go there."

"Eh! Niera!" I whispered to her.

"Ma'am?"

"Don't let them in the study cause all those files are still open. I'll take them to playroom you just clean those up." I whispered to her. Niera left immediatly.

"Well come on then!" I said.

"Where is she going?" asked Alois.

"To fix some tea and cookies for us. Don't worry she's a expert at it."

"Oh really?" Alois' eyes made me flinch in fear slightly. They had so much pain and loneliness in them. And a type of lust...I wonder. We arrived at the dining room when it's cleared of tables and such.

"Well here it is."

"My, this is a big room."

"Yup...Umm so...Whaddya wanna do?"

"Actually I came to talk to you."

"Oh?...Okay then. Not much to talk about."

"Oh?...How is Ciel doing?...Is your business alright?...Is your father still a prisoner of one-sided love?"

"Oh...Well yeah my father is still a prisoner. I think he plans on divorcing her kinda soon though."

"Oh how soon?"

"In a couple of years..."

"How many?"

"Hmmm...I'm 13 now...5 years to be exact."

"Hmm when your all grown up huh?...5 years isn't exactly...soon."

"Time goes by quick when there's things to be done and things to see."

"Hmm...You don't say."

"Yup...Alois, why did you feel coming here? It's only been a few days since the party."

"I know...I just felt like seeing your face again. Since I can anytime I want."

"True enough."

"Hmm Claude go check on Niera she's taking a long time."

"O-O-OH! There's no need for that."

"Actually it's okay...I want to see Niera." said Claude. I pulled Claude to one side of the room and pulled his ear down to my level.

"I _know_ you want to see Niera...For reasons that may I say are quite gruesome. But she is busy doing something for me. Now stay away from meh friend. And we can all get along. Ca-poosh?" I whispered to Claude.

"Now if you don't mind staying here for a second-"

"Oh no problem."

"Thanks"

I walked out the door and shut it behind me. I kept walking and then I ran like no tomorrow. I ran into the was clean but no Niera. I ran into the kitchen and she was there.

"Wassup?"

"Niera...Claude tried to come visit you."

"W-What?"

"Yeah...I know I can't let you be alone with somebody like him so-"

"Oh Niera?...Ashelia?" yelled Alois.

Me and Niera gasped and we hid. We heard footsteps entering the kitchen. It was Alois and Claude.

"Grr...Where is she?...I hate waiting."

"Their probably in study where Niera was headed."

"Think so?...Damn it...I don't want to walk in there and she not be there. Or it'll be like i'm trying to take information on Phantomhive.I could've swore she walked in here, that angel."

"Alois, don't you think we should've waited in that room."

"Shut your mouth, Claude. Don't feel like hearing your mumbo jumbo."

I gasped silently. Alois is mean. He's very mean.

"Alois might I ask a question of you."

"Go ahead."

"Why do you care for Ashelia Mainte` Rosa?"

Alois froze in his place.

"She's that same girl...Remember that day we went to that tea party at those twins house?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"That day we snuck out and went behind the house. A tall window above us opened and out of it a girl with light brown skin fell in a pink dress with long straight hair. She fell right into your arms. She thanked us and ran away but left her green pinky ring behind. I've wore her ring ever since. It smells like Ashelia's perfume at that."

"That probably was Ashelia that day." said Claude. He continued. "That same day...Niera refused my marriage proposal. That day was the saddest for me."

"We both lost the woman we love that day ironically."

"Hmph...I haven't lost Niera...I had her stolen from me...By him."

"Sebastian you mean?"

Claude gasped.

"I see the way you look at him with complete hatred."

"...He's close to Niera now that they live together."

"What? Live together? I thought Niera lived with Ashelia."

"She does but right now they live in the Phantomhive Mansion. Didn't you think it was weird the fact that Niera and Ashelia were here of all places to greet us?"

Alois walked around the counter to where me and Niera was and he gasped.

"So...My angel...lives with that b*stard Ciel Phantomhive?"

Claude nodded his head. Alois balled his fists up and cried as he covered his eyes. He slid to the floor like a baby and cried. I was amazed and Niera was amazed as much as I was. Alois is a bully AND a crybaby.

"My Ashelia...She's living with another man!...Wahh! Claude!" Alois hit his feet and hands on the ground like a baby. Claude came around and pat him on the back. Me and Niera were holding our breaths. Alois got up and left the kitchen with Claude after he finished crying.

"Wow..." said Niera.

"I know right?"

"I can't believe that Claude said that."

"Oh what? You leaving him at the alter?"

"He never proposed to me!"

"Really?"

"He's been running conversations in his head."

"Really?"

"Yup...And when did you fall from a window?"

"Oh! That was that day that the twins were having their birthday and invited EVERYBODY remember?"

"Yea...High dollar names and such and I was surprised that day because like 17 out of the 20 she invited came"

"Most of them came to do business..."

"Yeah...And somehow you got in trouble and a couple of little boys were chasing you-"

"Cornered me and I hopped out the window."

"Let's get out of this corner it's so tight in this thing."

"Okay..."

Me and Niera got out from under the table and Niera gasped. I looked up and Alois and Claude were still here.

"Oh my..."

"Hello Ashelia...You didn't tell me you lived here."

"Well..I'm staying temporaily."

"No...You live here...with him."

"No no no! Honest! I don't live here!"

"I think you've spent enough time with Ciel. It's time we had fun together."

"W-What?"

Then a brown sack went over my head. I heard Niera scream. Everything went pitch black. I woke up in a room that was unfamiliar to me. It was morning.

"Well, Good morning..."

I turned and saw Alois in the corner in a large chair.

"My little angel..."


	4. My Queen Is Lost

A Girl and Her Demon Maid

Chapter 4

~My Queen Is Lost~

Sebastian and I had just got back home after Sebastian had a strange feeling. I had walked through the door and I thought everything was still alright.

"Ashelia? Sweetheart, I'm home….Ashelia?" The house was silent…too silent. "Sebastian…"

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian disappeared into thin air and after a few minutes, he reappears and shakes his head.

"Damn..."

"It's how you feared then."

"I didn't think he'd do it. Come. We have searching to do."

"Searching? My Lord, I have a special connection to Niera and as we both know where Niera is, Ashelia can't be far." Sebastian smiled.

Ciel snuffed his nose at Sebastian.

"Fine, then. Come now; let's not keep the girls waiting." Ciel turned and walked away.

"Yes, that would be…very rude." Sebastian followed behind his master and the doors shut behind them.

~Meanwhile, at the Trancy Estate~

"You won't get away with this! Ciel will come and he will find me! Let us go!" I yelled as I tried to wiggle out of the binds that I was put in by Claude.

"Now, my little princess, there is no need to get in such a fuss. And I wouldn't get too worked up about that little bastard, Ciel. He won't be coming any time soon."

"Be quiet. You spoiled brat." Niera said as she snarled at Alois from the ropes she was bound in.

Alois laughed and walked up to Niera. "Shut your mouth." Niera growled. "Make me." Her eyes turned neon green, making Alois jump.

"You should watch yourself. Niera has quite the temper." I smirked at Alois. "Hmph!" Alois shirked Niera off.

"Niera, you mustn't let your demonic power take over so easily. If you continue with that, you'll hurt yourself and I'd hate for any-"

"Don't you dare! You don't care about me or my safety if you did you wouldn't bind me and tie me up so! You're nothing but a fake! You are useless! Pathetic! Stupid and a HUGE FAIL-" Claude put his hand over Niera's mouth.

At that point, they were just glaring at each other. I looked at Claude, he wasn't upset at Niera's words, but I didn't see his eyes change color or anything. All I saw was the love and caring any man would have for the woman he truly cared for.

"You were always so stubborn…I knew the day I met you that you'd be trouble, but never this much trouble. But this is what is expected of a woman with so much pride as you.

These insults mean nothing to me. As long as I hear your voice, it's enough.

You believe you got away from me that day but you didn't…I just simply gave you space to think. You were never apart from me.

Never. So stop acting like what we had wasn't real when you know you felt the same thing I felt for you…" Claude released Niera but she just looked at Claude with wide eyes and then she just laughed.

"You really are a fool, Claude. I've never met a demon who was as demented as you."

Claude adjusted his glasses and leaned into Niera. I gasped. Was he about to kiss Niera? He just glared at her, and then he smiled.

"If I'm a fool for loving you, then may I remain a fool for the rest of life" He leaned away, teasing Niera. I sighed out of relief.

"What will you gain by kidnapping us like this? What is that you want? Money?" I yelled at Alois, who turned to me.

"You want to know why I'm keeping you here?...Because I want Ciel to beg for mercy, I want him to cry out, I want him to feel the pain of losing something so dear to him that he'll lose his mind. That's why…my princess. That is why. So until he finds you like you say he will, you'll be with me until the end."

"Oh no the heck she won't!" Niera broke free of her binds and attacked Alois, only to fail by Claude's intervention.

"Be patient, sweetheart!" Claude yelled as he kicked Niera through the front doors.

"Niera!" I glared at Claude. "You filthy monster!" Claude adjusted his glasses once again and chased after Niera into the darkness. Alois smiled and walked up to me.

"I'm surprised Ciel can take that disrespectful mouth of yours. But you'll find I'm not as kind as he is. I wouldn't be so crass if I was you."

"Who are you to call me crass? If anything, YOU are the one who will be getting hurt, NOT me!"

"Stop being so hardheaded, princess. Claude and I will win this round because it's what we specialize in…Tormenting and torturing."

"What makes you think Ciel will be here? If he's smart, he'll come up with a super-secret plan to get us OUT of here without you even realizing!"

"Oh really? Super-secret plan? My princess, Ciel is dumber than you think. True, he has plenty of time to think of a plan, but he won't because I have taken something so precious, so beloved, and so treasured by him that who are we to say he isn't going to panic?"

"That's where you're wrong; you have NOTHING that is that valuable to him!"

"Oh don't I?" Alois tilted his head at me as if trying to tell me something… Was the precious thing…me? I know the Ciel liked me and all but I don't think I'm that precious to him, am I?

I had no time to think. I was too worried about Niera. Alois grabbed my jaw.

"But don't you worry about him. We'll have plenty of time to worry about Ciel. What's really important is after I destroy Ciel, what will I do to you, my little princess?" Alois chucked but before he could open his mouth again, Claude had flew in and smashed into a wall like he got kicked really hard.

I would see the fear drape over Alois' face. I could help but laugh. As the dust started to come down and the rain started to die down, all you heard were the sound of footsteps drawing closer and closer.

"I'm afraid you won't be doing anything to her, Alois Trancy, you lost the second you dared to step into my domain and decided to take my jewel away from me." The bang of a wooden walker echoed throughout the house.

"You disgrace yourself." Ciel's silhouette burned its image into my mind. Ciel's blue eyes were so mesmerizing.

Wait…I thought Ciel only had one eye…I looked closer and his left eye had a type of pattern in it!

That looks like the one Niera and I share! What does this mean?

"I knew you'd arrive, Ciel, but not this fast. Tell me what let you here?" Ciel didn't answer him. He only glared at him with such cold eyes. A judgmental and scolding look that was so cruel that even I couldn't look Ciel in the face myself but Alois just glared right back as if this look was so natural to him. Sebastian walked inside only a few steps behind Ciel, with Niera in his arms.

"Niera!" I yelped, I hoped that she was okay but I expect fighting Claude was no simple task.

"I'm fine, milady. Sebastian, put me down this instant." Sebastian obliged with her wish and put her down on her own two feet.

Claude reappeared next to his master and it had officially turned into a staring contest.

I was in both an advantage point and disadvantage point because I was in the middle of the room but I was far away in the room so if they did try to come and get me whoever was faster wins.

"Alois, tell me what were you trying to accomplish by kidnapping Ashelia?" Ciel asked. Alois stood there with his arms crossed.

"I was going to torture you, make you suffer to be more correct. And after I had done away with you, I'd make her my wife." Ciel just chucked at Alois' resolve.

"What made you think I would let you take my precious diamond away from me without my consent?" Ciel banged his walker on the ground and in moments I saw Niera right beside me, she picked me up and with Claude closing in, Sebastian stepped in Claude's path allowing me and Niera to escape. Alois cursed as we escaped.

"Sebastian! Let's go!" Ciel said as we fled the scene. We quickly got into the carriage that was waiting outside. Sebastian hopped on the top and started driving. I had never ridden in a carriage that was moving so fast!

Niera took her pocket knife and cut the ropes binding me. I sighed as I rubbed my swollen wrists.

"This is such a bumpy road!" I yelped, trying to hold onto my seat.

"We aren't on the road, Ash, Look!"

I looked out the window and Sebastian was driving through the forest instead of the road I looked behind us and a woman that had silver hair and wearing a purple dress was catching up to us.

"Niera, that woman is catching up to us!"

"Hold on, let me handle this." Niera crawled onto the carriage. Niera's eyes turned neon green and she leapt off the carriage. Niera kicked the woman back into the forest after that she returned to the carriage.

"Taken care of." Niera laughed. We managed to find the main road again after a while but I had long fallen asleep by then.

All I could think about was Alois' words…

"_I have taken something so precious, so beloved, and so treasured by him that who are we to say he isn't going to panic?"_

I don't know what to think. Does Ciel love me that much? Am I so precious that he'd just run in without a plan? Or was this some trick? I had no way of knowing. So much has happened in so little days, it's frightening in a way. Will things like this happen every day? Or…Is this a once a month type thing. Or is this the last time?

Ciel's eyes…they were really beautiful. So blue but…it's like they had some type of malevolent aura about them.

I've never seen Ciel so furious if he was even furious at all.

I wonder…Can somebody be so angry that they don't even show it?

I was too tired to ponder it all. I was sleeping so heavily but I still felt and heard everything.

Niera putting me in my warm and fluffy bed, covering me up with my soft and puffy comforter, hearing Maximus crawling onto my pillow and falling asleep.

But I felt something unfamiliar to me. I felt a soft hand, push my hair back and stroke my cheek.

_Sleep well, my darling, sleep well…_

I felt a peck on my cheek and the silent shut of a door. I wanted to wake up but I was too tired and I fell back into a deep slumber.

The minutes turned out to be hours and I started to feel a warm light touch my face. I heard Maximus yawning and finding his mother still snoozing. I felt his little tongue licking my forehead, yelping and crying for me to awaken.

Maximus started running around the pillows and finally took a big breath and barked. I gasped at my son's new voice.

"Maximus, you finally barked!" He continued to lick my face in merriment at my awakening. "Hey, boy…sniff sniff…eww, puppy breath…Yawn! Doesn't matter, anyways…I'm awake now." I smelled something rather nice downstairs. I shuffled out of my bed, got into my yellow evening dress and slipper, brushed my hair into a loose French updo taught to me by my mother and scurried downstairs.

Before I entered the next room, I wiped the crud from my eyes and checked my breath…All okay. Now, I entered the dining room and a huge ray of light blinded me.

My eyes quickly adjusted to the light and I smelled tea.

"Niera? Are you around?" I rubbed my eyes trying to see where I was.

"Oh! I'm here, Ashelia!" Niera steered me to my seat and I yawn as usual. I grabbed a random muffin and ate it.

"Good morning, Ashelia." I heard a familiar voice and I looked to see who it was. I saw two blonde men and a woman with maroon-ish hair and glasses.

"Who…are you?"

"These are my servants, Ashelia." I gasped when I saw Ciel. I turned to Niera who was dumbfounded.

"W-where are we?" I looked around. "You are in the Phantomhive Manor, ma'am." Ciel sipped his tea and ate a scone. I was in disbelief. Niera should have taken the chance to let us escape. But I guess so much was going on…I sighed and sat back down, hoping for a miracle.

"So…What are your names?" I asked the servants, they panicked a bit, the youngest blonde stepped up.

"My name is…uhm….uhm." The boy seemed a bit nervous. "Don't be nervous, just tell me your name." the boy blushed and gulped. "I'm Finnian!" "That is a very handsome name, Finnian. May I call you Finn?" Finnian blushed. "Y-Yes, ma'am!"

The older blonde stepped up next. "Miss Ashelia, my name is Baldroy and it's my honor to be of service to ya!" I laughed and bowed my head to Baldroy; he seemed very brave and kind. "And it's my honor to be served by such an enthusiastic man." Baldroy scratched the back of his head and chuckled.

The young woman stepped up, she was shaking, and she seemed to be very nervous upon my arrival.

"M-my name is M-…Mey-rin and it's a p-pleasure…uhmm..." "Mey-rin, it's all okay. Nobody is going to hurt you, please take a deep breath. I'm just a guest here, it's not like I'm the queen herself. So please tell me again?"

Mey-rin took a deep breath. "My name is Mey-rin, I'm the maid here and might I say you're very pretty, ma'am." She blushed and everyone clapped.

"Thank you all for your kind introductions. I'm so rude to not have introduced myself yet. My name is Ashelia Mainte Rosa. This is Niera Liastia, she's my maid." Niera bowed to us. I've never felt so special in my life! Finnian and Baldroy seem to like her a lot!

That Niera fellow seems a lot like Sebastian. Hair, skin and eyes mostly.

I wonder if their related somehow…

"Everyone, I have an announcement." Sebastian looked at his master, clapped his hands and got everyone's attention.

"What is it, Ciel?" Ashelia asked me as I put down my cup. "This is more an announcement to my servants then it is to you, Ashelia. Now…You all remember Lady Elizabeth Midford, yes?"

They all nodded. My heart started racing, was he about to tell them about the arrangement?

"There has been a mix-up resulting in the closure of our arranged marriage. As it turns out, Elizabeth was never meant to be my wife, the arrangement was never properly finalized. This is Countess Ashelia Mainte Rosa, she's my fiancée and betrothed. And from now on, you'll be calling Lady Ashelia or Miss Rosa."

The room was incredibly silent. Ciel continued to sip his tea with no care.

"Uhh…I'm sorry that you all had to find out like this but…I promise…I'll be very kind to you all. I'm truly sorry about this."

"O-Oh, it's no problem. Ma'am!" "Yes, it's all okay. If that's the way it's to be then that's the way it's to be." "Yeah! Don't apologize! That's just how nobility is." They all laughed. I sighed at their laughter, but not of relief. I could tell they were rather hurt by it. I looked at Ciel who steadily drunk his morning tea. That breakfast wasn't very enjoyable. I sighed as I left to put on my day gown that was dark blue, tied my hair up in a ponytail, and put on a pearl necklace that had tiny pearls around the edge of the sapphire that connected at the middle of the necklace.

Actually,…I don't remember how I came to own this necklace. I've had it ever since I was small. I think…something is coming back…Ugh…

~Flashback~

~Time Set: March, 12, 1882~

I was only 6, I think. We…we were having a small party celebrating my father's re-marriage, I believe. This is such a vivid memory. People were coming from all around to see my father's new wife. Powder, the smell of fine wine, pipe tobacco and mints were the smells that filled the air.

I remember because I was upset that my stuffed bunny toy, Felix, was thrown away. I wept under the large willow tree that was behind the manor. I heard Sophie-Anne calling my name, violently.

I crawled into the trunk of the willow tree and wept silently, hoping to hear my mother's voice.

I heard two small knocks the wood; I wiped my tears and heard it again. I gasped and crawled out of the trunk.

I looked around and nobody was there. I felt something tap me on my shoulder, I wiped my tears, and turned around. It was a young Ciel. He smiled at me cutely.

"Are you Ashelia?" he asked me. I just nodded my head, wiping my tears. He gave me a handkerchief and I blew my nose on it, making him laugh. He pulled a rather large box from his pocket.

"Happy birthday, Ashelia…" That's right…that day was also my birthday and I was also crying because everyone had forgotten. Ciel was the only one who hadn't forgotten. It made me very happy. I've had that necklace ever since. All this time…

~Flashback End~

All this time…and I have never even pondered how I came to own this necklace. Ciel was so cute that day…in his little sailor suit. Then I felt a hand touch my shoulder, it made me yelp.

"Oh! I didn't mean to scare you! You seemed like you was pondering something. Is everything alright?" It was just Ciel, I sighed in relief.

"Hello, Ciel. I was just remembering how I came to get this necklace. You gave it to me…"

"That I did…I'm surprised you still wear it. Lately, jewel necklaces have been out of style on women."

"I don't care. I love this necklace. I've wore it whenever I can for years now."

"Oh really? I remember the day I gave it to you." Ciel turned, about to leave. I took a deep breath.

"Ciel, forgive me but…Lady Elizabeth had come for a visit a few days ago…Tell me…Does she know that your engagement with each other is over?"

Ciel remained silent. He turned his head to me.

"No. I'd figure her family would've told her by now. Does her visit bother you?"

"Yes, it does. Ciel,…does _anybody _know about our engagement?"

Ciel remained silent again.

"Ciel!"

"No. Nobody knows. I plan to keep it a secret until the ball held at the King Louis Square. All of our affiliates, friends and otherwise will be there. Even your family…"

"Ciel! You can't just do that! You have to tell my father!"

"I know, sweetheart, I know." Ciel put his hand on my cheek. He continued. "That's why you're going to tell them."

"What? But!...Wait! Who's hosting this party?"

"I've asked a favor of the queen that she host the ball…"

"Are you crazy?" I yelped. Ciel did the 'little bit' sign with his fingers and I palmed my forehead. He laughed and walked off.

"I've already had the gown sent to your original residence. Along with some of the finest jewelry and other essentials you may need. And the ball will be this weekend, darling."

"But…YOU said I have no carriage to ride in AND no driver!"

"Oh but sweetie…you didn't have those things at the TIME….You can always send for somebody…"

My mouth was agape…HE PLAYED ME!

I…I could've left when I WANTED TO! I was about ready to strike him across the head.

"Now go…and pass this letter on to your father." He handed me a letter sealed with the Phantomhive Crest.

"Oh…Okay then I'll just-" Ciel leaned into me and hugged my body. He whispered in my ear. "Don't let Sophie-Anne see it. If you do, then your father won't have a chance to use those three months…" I gasped. Who told him?

"I've been in my study for a long time, sweetheart…" He walked off and stopped in the doorway. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't notice the dust in the air?...Or maybe was it the fact I haven't touched that picture of my parents and myself for…years. Hmm…" He left.

I sat on the floor with my knees bent. Ciel was…so clever. I would have never thought he was this smart though.

"Ashe! Come on! It's time for us to go! Ciel said he'll send for your things."

"Right! Niera,…we've been friends for a long time now. But now I'm giving you a small order as master and demon butler…Okay?" Niera's face became dreadfully serious and a bit excited.

"Yes, Ma'am…What is your order?"

"When we arrive at the manor, take this letter and keep it hidden from Sophie-Anne and her children. Give it directly to my father when he is completely alone and no one is there to bother him otherwise. Niera, this letter must not get into Sophie-Anne's hands. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Your Ladyship." Niera took the letter and hid it somewhere on her body. I took a deep breath, I put my low-heeled shoes on and we both went down stairs. I looked at Sebastian.

"He isn't going to say goodbye?"

"We have a guest, Lady Ashelia. A very important one. He sends his regards." I nodded and smiled. I hugged Sebastian, Niera gasped. Sebastian was caught by surprise

"I'll miss you, Sebastian." "As will I, Milady." I backed up and left. Niera just nodded at him.

~Meanwhile, In Ciel's Study~

I watched Ashelia leave in her carriage. Her tan hair blew in the wind. She laughed with Niera over something. It must be quite funny…Niera can barely hold herself.

"You let her leave so casually, Ciel. Don't you fear for her safety?" Ciel glared at his guest…

"Be quiet,…" His guest laughed suspiciously. "Victor Liandus Carter…" Victor laughed even louder.

"I said pipe down! Do you want her to hear you?"

"Oh please…I came here for HER protection. Tell me has she figured it out yet?"

"No…She's still the sweet and naïve girl I remember her to be."

"That's good…I'd hate her to find out." He chuckled once more.

"Enough! Take the money, and leave after she does. I don't want her seeing you."

"Aww, why, you ashamed? "

"I have nothing to be ashamed about…"

"You give me the money, I sneak the money to her account, and she thinks you're the hero? Right?"

"No…If anything, I hate it that I'm framing her father."

"But it needs to be done. Father, will never let you be with her, otherwise. Once he is kicked from the corporation and Ashelia gains full power. I will be made co-administrator of Funtom Company and its contacts, yes?"

"Yes…That is the deal we made."

"Good…This is it, right?"

"Yes…One millions pounds as always." Victor picked up the money and put it in his coat.

"Is she thinking it yet?"

"She has."

"Good day to you, Ciel. Nice doing monthly business with you." Victor laughed as he left the room. I despised myself for the transactions I've been making. I love Ashelia, this is true. But will she love me when she finds out I've been framing her father for deceit and treason. Please understand, Ashelia. I'm doing this for your own protection. This is the only way I can protect without me, myself, being there. Please be safe, Ashelia. Please…

~Meanwhile, in the carriage ride to Mainte Rosa Estate~

"Ha ha ha! He looked so SHOCKED! I don't think he was expecting that at ALL!" Niera laughed, nearly as hard as I did.

"My goodness…Sigh…Niera? Did you see who the guest was?"

"Hm? No, ma'am. I suspect it was another bottomfeeder looking to lick the crumbs off the bottom of Ciel's boot. Why do you ask?"

"No reason…It's just that…that carriage in the front…it was a Mainte-Rosan carriage, A manmade 1895 Mainte Rosa original carriage. That carriage BELONGS to my family."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying…watch carefully. Whoever ISN'T home is likely the person who is taking under-the-table funds from Ciel. And if you see anything suspicious, tell me immediately."

"Yes, ma'am…But Ashelia, why can't we just go back and see who it is?" Ashelia looked at me and laughed.

"Then this puzzle wouldn't be any fun." Ashelia looked out the window; her eyes widened a little bit and went back to normal. "Forget my previous warning as well."

"If I may ask, why must I discard it?"

"Because this driver just took us down a scenic route." I said. Niera gasped.

"He's taking us the long way home…" Ashelia nodded her head slowly and pointed up to the driver.

"He's been tipped off….Why is that, Niera?" I asked Niera who already knew where this was going.

"Because whoever was just at Phantomhive Manor is taking the fast way home so he can beat us there."

"Exactly, Ciel isn't the only one who solves mysteries. Keep your guard when we get home. I have feeling this will be a very eventful weekend."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really. And I want you to look your best so…You and I are going shopping a little later for your ball dress."

"Oh! Ashelia, I'm the butler…I butler things." Niera complained.

"You are also a part of the family. Therefore, you shall party like you've never partied before."

"Okay…"

"And we must shop for your new knives."

"YESH!" Niera cheered. I look forward to this game, Ciel. You are so smart…But I believe I can sneak a few things pass you. This game of chess isn't over, Ciel… It's not over by a long shot.


	5. The Party Of The Century

A Girl and Her Demon Maid

Chapter 5

~The Party of the Century~

There I was, eating lunch with my moderately wonderful family. I was thinking about all that had happened last week. All the life-threatening madness that went on still roamed my mind aimlessly.

Ciel's dark silhouette was still burned into my mind.

The moonlight lightened the fog around him. _How dare you?_ He said to Alois. He sounded as if he was truly furious over what Alois had done.

I thought back to what Ciel had said, he said that nobody knew of our engagement. My father knows, I'm _sure_ of it. But nobody else but me and him.

I sat on the left side of my father and Mary sat to my left next to Anne. Sophie-Anne sat to my father's right while holding his hand and Victor sat next to his mother.

It was so surreal sitting here. I wanted so much to be next to Ciel. But…in a way, it's funny.

At first, I tried everything in my power to get away from Ciel but now all I want to do is be by his side.

Ha. Though it's funny, my heart feels wrong being here.

That mansion…that Phantomhive Mansion…it's…I feel like it's my home. I keep seeing him…his pale, translucent skin…blue eyes that glow in the kindest and fairest way…and his smile…sigh, that smile…so handsome. I blushed to myself.

"So, Niera, how was the slumber party last week? You two have barely said a word about it. I'd hate to think something went wrong under your watch." Mary said sarcastically.

Niera rolled her eyes slightly.

"No, Miss Anne, nothing went wrong. It was rather fun to watch and be a part of. We played many games. Hide & Seek, Cops and Robbers,…Quick Wit."

I laughed at the way Niera named the events that went on at the Phantomhive Mansion. It was all amazing when I look back on it. How much fun it was just walking the corridors. But playing with Ciel was the best. No, _being_ with Ciel was the best. I wonder if he feels the same way…

_Sigh…_

I wonder what they are having for dinner tonight…Sebastian is a great cook, probably something amazing.

"Well, I don't know about you all but I am rather excited for the Ball at King Louis Square. I am going to dress to impress" my father chuckled. I smiled to my father.

"As will I, darling" said Sophie-Anne, butting into the conversation.

"This ball is going to be amazing. I hear that the queen herself is going to be there, hosting it." My father said.

"That's amazing. I would expect this to be rather small for her." Sophie-Anne said.

"As would I."

After father's response, a man came in through the front door. He was sweaty, tired and was panting heavily. A messenger?

"What is the meaning of this? We are in the middle of dinner!" my father shouted. The messenger stopped in his tracks.

"Heh heh, I'm…terribly sorry for this inconvenience…" I stood up; Niera stopped me and walked to the man in my stead. I sat back down. "But I have a letter and package for Lady Ashelia from-" "Thank you, that will be all." Niera cut him off when she saw the Phantomhive Crest on the letter.

Niera handed the man 10 pounds for his troubles and set him on his way with a glass of water.

She handed it to me and I tucked it away. Out of sight, out of mind. When lunch finally ended, Niera and I snuck to my room and shut the door. I sat on my bed and Niera continued to stand.

"What is that letter, Ashelia?" asked Niera.

"I don't know. It has the Phantomhive Crest on it. Ciel, maybe? An emergency?" I said as I opened the letter. A certain scent flew gently passed my nose. I held the letter up. "Huh…" "What is it?" asked Niera.

"Ciel sprayed his cologne on this…" I took the letter out of the envelope and sat the small package down at my side. I read the letter with Niera.

_Dear Ashelia,_

_It has been a week since you and Niera left the Phantomhive Manor, I've felt rather cold since you left._

_Every moment spent with you not by my side is a moment that is truly dreadful. _

_Just last morning, I found a tear come from my eye. I wasn't sad or frustrated. _

_My heart feels hung. I've tried to keep my mind off of the events that are to come. As I began to think I realized that you have been by my side through some of the most horrible trials. This frightens me._

_At the ball tomorrow, I want you to wear something beautiful with the gift I've sent you. _

_This necklace's diamonds made me think of you. I wanted to warn you, Ashelia. _

_I hope that during this ball you still think of me as an honest man. _

_Though I realize that I've not been completely honest, I wish the best for you, Ashelia. I always have. I want so much for you to be at your happiest. I am content with the possibility of your hatred for me, but I don't care for it. If you dislike me, I'm completely satisfied with it because I've already promised myself that whether or not you love me or hate me, I am still going to treat you with respect and love._

_If you hate me, I plan on spoiling you till you can't help but want to be with me, there's just no way around it._

_So, I bought you this necklace as a head start in spoiling you. _

_P.S. Sebastian says he misses Niera as well._

_Sincerely ,_

_ Ciel Phantomhive_

I chuckled at the letter and then sighed at the thought behind it. He was trying to be romantic. I laughed.

I thought back to when I first saw Ciel at the party that he held for the Billier Bob Bear. He looked so handsome that night when I think back. I took the small box and unwrapped it. The box itself was dark blue and the inside had red velvet in it.

But that wasn't the impressive thing.

"Oh my goodness! Look at this!"

I picked up the necklace and showed it Niera.

"It looks beautiful, Ashelia!" I couldn't believe my eyes! To think that Ciel bought this for Ashelia is astounding!

~_This is a 24k white gold, diamond encrusted necklace. The chain is white gold with diamonds going through the entire chain; it complements the heart-shaped diamond drop hanging in the center. This level of jewelry is very expensive, ranging in the thousands to hundred-thousands. Very expensive, indeed~_

"Oh my goodness! I am _definitely_ wearing this to the ball tomorrow! Oh, Ciel! I am so happy!" I hopped around the room for a bit. Then I became serious.

"Niera, tomorrow is the ball at King Louis Square. Have you given the letter to my father?"

Niera shook her head. "Sophie-Anne has spent most of her time with your father. I've been waiting for the perfect time."

"I believe now would be good, it'll be a short while before dinner and everyone is washing up."

"I understand, Ashe." Niera walked out the room and after a while, I sighed at the necklace. I stood up and began to get ready for dinner.

Although I'm here at home, and I'm happy to be back. I missed my bed and my room, true.

If I wanted to be home so badly then…Why do I wish to be back with him?

Tears came down my face as I glared at the moon.

I can't stand this feeling! It hurts! But it feels so good at the same time…

I see him _everywhere_ now…When I close my eyes, when I sleep, even when I don't want to; his image creeps into my mind. I feel so happy but…my heart is crying. I've been hurting this entire week. I wonder if…he feels the same. But somehow…this pain doesn't _exactly_ hurt…it's more sore…then painful.

How foolish of me…I doubt Ciel worries about trivial matters. Sigh…I have other things to worry about anyway…Like my father…

~Meanwhile, Niera was taking the letter to Ashelia's father, Charles~

I walked down the hallway to Master Charles' bedroom. I knocked twice on the door to his room.

"Sir? May I intrude?" …Silence…

"You may."

I entered the room quickly. Master Charles was drinking tea out of a Sandra Red teacup and saucer while reading a few documents.

"Sir, I have this letter for you. It's extremely important." I hastily said. Charles looked up at me.

"Oh? Hand it here." Charles took a sip of the tea before taking the letter from my hand gently. He looked at the front and his eyebrow crooked. He looked at the back and he was rather surprised to see the Phantomhive Crest on the back. He mouthed _Phantomhive?_, he looked up at me and began to open the letter. He quickly took a paper out of its envelope. After a few seconds, his eyes widened and he gasped loudly.

~Meanwhile, In Ashelia's bedroom~

I played with Maximus lightly while sitting on the window sill's bench. I heard fast footsteps coming down the hallway. I quickly stood up and Maximus jumped down from the bench. Father opened the door and walked in. Niera was only a few steps behind him.

"This letter…this plan…it's ingenious!" Father picked me up and spun me around.

"F-Father? What plan? Who?" I said, trying to play dumb. Father put me down.

"This boy, Phantomhive, he's helped us in an outrageous way."

"Oh? How so?"

"The three months…Ciel Phantomhive…he figured out a way for me to get out of my marriage…"

"Really?"

My father looked at me with amazed eyes.

"Yes…But before I say anymore, how did this letter get in the possession of Niera?" He looked at Niera and then back at me for an answer.

Before he could say anything more, I raised my hands up.

"Father, before you say another word…Last week, I wasn't a slumber party with a few friends…I was with Ciel Phantomhive in the Phantomhive Manor, okay? He gave me that letter and told me to give it directly to you. He told me if Sophie-Anne saw it, then you'd never be able to use the three months."

"You did the right thing. But don't _ever_ go near him again…Do you understand?"

"Yes." I sighed and looked down. Father,…he really _didn't_ know of the engagement then. Damn…

"I should thank him, though. This plan is fool-proof!" My father was happy over the letter.

"Father, what did it say?" I asked.

"A few months ago, Sophie-Anne tried to overwrite the Eredita!"

After a few moments of silence, Ashelia and her father jumped for joy and started cheering. I was a bit dumbfounded.

"Ha ha ha! This is perfect! I get it! Those three months!" Ashelia said with a smile on her face.

"Yes! Perfect! Yes!"

"U-Umm, if I may ask, what is the Eredita?" I said. Ashelia and Charles looked at me with upbeat eyes.

"Okay, I'll give you a bit of Mainte Rosan family history. Back in the late 1600's, our family was very poor. Very, very poor. We were cruelly swindled out of our blood inheritance by a conman. You see, we had told the story to the queen who at the time was a very generous. She was so touched by our story that she had an irreplaceable document made called 'The Rosan Eredita." This is a precious and in some ways sacred document to our family." Charles explained.

"But what does three months have to do with anything?"

"A few months ago, Sophie-Anne tried to erase Ashelia's name from the Eredita, the document which finalized her inheriting of the business and it's profits, and put in Victor's name instead. It says here, she was seen in the British Document Archive trying to forge Victor's name on it-"

"Which was a stupid move since the Rosan Eredita is checked on every afternoon. Victor's name was founded and taken off. Oh gosh, this was done just in time too." Ashelia said.

"I still don't understand. What does this mean?"

"Niera, you _cannot_ forge names on the Eredita, there is an actual LAW in our family stating that. Anybody who forges a name on the Eredita must be punished, right Father?"

"Right. But, if that person a spouse, he or she must be abdicated from the family aka divorce."

"Okay then, but what does three months have to do with it?"

"Okay, The queen made the Eredita so that nobody could weasel their way into our family, take our money and leave. So we use the Eredita as a succession document of sorts and my name has been there for since I was born. Sophie-Anne forged Victor's name on there, expecting that it would change things but it's stupid to change it because it's quite known that my name is there regardless."

"But you have no proof."

"It doesn't matter, two Rosan family members is all the proof we need, and her argument is invalid." Father said.

"Wait, explain again?" Niera said, Father sighed. "Please, Father. Explain to me as well." I said.

"An 'outside family member' like Sophie-Anne's son couldn't possibly have been the successor to the business because without my blood, it's just impossible. You have to be a DIRECT descendant of the Rosan bloodline. Thanks to Sophie-Anne herself, our relationship is over."

Father continued to giggle about our revelation about the Eredita but I pondered something else. Why would Father move Ciel and I's original wedding date from October to December 31 if those aren't the three months he is going to need? These three months are for this year! Not 5 years from now!

"Father, have you moved any important dates from sometime in October to December, 31 of 1895?"

"No, sweetheart, I haven't. Why do you ask?" Niera was taken back. I looked up at her and smiled.

"No reason." That's strange, the document said

"Well, anyways, until we hit mid-october of this year, there's no getting out of this marriage yet." Father said.

"Why is that?" Niera asked.

"I have to reveal this during the middle of October or early December. It's important."

"If I may ask, why?"

"Because that is the time limit. Those three months are given to any person in this situation. It's a time of thinking. Although, I need no thinking for this decision."

"Father, if one forges their name over the Eredita then what will happen to the person whose name was forged onto the Eredita."

"Nothing, only the person who did it will be punished. The worst Victor will get is well…not being a part of this family anymore."

"Heh…it's not like he ever was."

"Now, now…Victor _has done _some things that have been good for you."

"I understand, Father."

"My goodness…I cannot wait for October to get here. But on to more precise things, like the ball tomorrow. Have you figured out what to wear, Ashelia?"

I looked at Niera and she winked at me.

"Actually, Father, I was thinking that since our family is supposed to be a unit. Why don't we became the main event of the ball?"

My father looked at me curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Niera, bring everyone to the meeting room, I want to hold one."

"Yes, Your Ladyship." Niera left the room. Father bowed to me and left the room as well, Maximus followed him. I sighed deeply. I smiled so hard that my face began to hurt. We were _free!_ Finally _free!_ All thanks to…Ciel. Father was going to be furious when he finds out Ciel and I are to be wed. I actually fear that moment. That look that _will_ be in his eyes…Hurt, Betrayal, and the one I dread the most…

…Disappointment.

I have _never_ disappointed my father before. This will be a first for me and him. Ciel, what are you _thinking?_

But more than that…If it wasn't my father who moved those dates then who was it?…Who?

~Niera had left to get Charles more tea. She thought of the Eredita and how this revelation was to be kept on the wraps exclusively. It was on a need-to-know basis. Niera pondered the facts until she came to Charles' Bedroom Door~

"Charles, what are you talking about?"

"Sophie-Anne, we've discussed this! I won't give the business to your son!"

"Now, Charles, listen. Nobody is taking this business seriously because your daughter is at the reins! But my son, Victor, can manage it perfectly with my help!"

"Sophie-Anne-" "Listen to me now! What you are doing is wrong for the business and it isn't bringing in anything for the expenses of this house! My son is very capable, while your daughter is lazy, disrespectful and incredibly short-witted!"

"Sophie-Anne, Ashelia is a smart girl and I trust her decisions!"

"She's a thirteen year old! She's barely even engaged yet!"

"Ashelia is _only_ thirteen, she doesn't need to worry about things like that!"

"Okay fine! But she lacks cunning!"

"She is VERY clever." Charles turned away from Sophie-Anne.

"But Victor is, as well. I believe that if we married him off to a beautiful woman then-" "Ashelia _is_ beautiful."

"Oh please, Charles, she has been nothing but a waste of space. I am telling you she will never amount to anything. Be anything. Do anything and she will never wed a decent man because she is far too naïve and ugly!"

"Ashelia…is beautiful."

"Oh Charles, she has the face of the back-end of a mule! You know, Charles, I'm starting to think you've forgotten who brought this company this fa-" Before Sophie-Anne could finish her sentence, Charles took a large book and slammed it on the table and in a very loud voice said "Enough, Sophie!"

Charles walked up to Sophie-Anne fast and determined. He put his finger in her face and got very close and personal.

"Now listen here, Sophie, you've forgotten _entirely_ why we wed in the first place. The _only_ reason I married you is because our company was plummeting, we needed money, and Ashelia need a role model! But listen-" Charles sat Sophie-Anne down hard on a chair nearby.

"Sophie, you've been _nothing_ to my daughter, absolutely _nothing_. If anything, your presence has taught her the evils and the cons in the world and I am so glad that Ashelia takes after her mother because if she didn't, I don't think I'd be able to live for much longer and THAT is the truth. All you've even done is push Ashelia into the dirt and pull your rubbish son farther. But I am telling you this one last time, Sophie, I will _never_ let your son take the business from my family-"

"We _are_ your family!" Sophie-Anne screamed.

"No, no! You are _not_ my family. My family is only my daughter, myself, and whoever she decides to marry. My daughter is sweet, my daughter is kind. She never gives up and she's never asked for anything. But I've made a horrible mistake, Sophie, and do you want to know what it was?"

Sophie-Anne glared at Charles with such contempt and malice.

"I have treated Niera, my daughter's best friend, like trash. A maid. I have not been much of a father to Ashelia that I will admit. But I'll be damned if I'm _ever_ counted as a bad husband. Do not misunderstand Sophie, I love you. Always have. But you've done something I will_ never_ forgive…"

…

"**You took my daughter's smile away**…"

Sophie-Anne looked furiously and jokingly at Charles.

"Oh, Charles, that girl is nothing but a curse. You should have sent her to boarding school like I asked-"

"No. You're still not getting it, Sophie. Ashelia is my daughter, and she comes first in my life. That is what this is about. Your son, your two daughters…they mean _nothing_ to me. They are just extra mouths to feed. Baggage, really. But again, do not misunderstand I am only your husband because it's what is right. I will feed you, cloth you, and make you the happiest woman in the world because I am your husband and that is what I _have_ to do for you. It's my duty as your spouse. And for better or worse, I promise you that will never change…Don't cry, Sophie." Charles wiped the mascara tears from Sophie's face.

"I've always hated that noble side of you…" Sophie sniffled.

"I know." Charles laughed and so did Sophie a little. I knocked on the door.

"Master Charles, are you coming to Ashelia's meeting?" I said. Charles walked Sophie-Anne to the door.

"Yes, we are." They walked to the meeting room and I left the tea in the bedroom. When we got there, Ashelia was already briefing.

"That's actually a pretty good idea, Ashelia. For once, you sound smart." Mary said. Ashelia rolled her eyes.

"What are we thinking of?" Father asked. He pulled a chair out for Sophie-Anne and sat down next to her. Sophie-Anne looked rather broken.

"I was thinking for the ball tomorrow, that we'd become the talk of England afterwards by dressing as a unit."

"Wait, wasn't this my plan?" Father said.

"I don't believe so…"

"Oh…okay." Father smiled

~That night, during dinner, the family talked of the Ball and what would be done. So far, Ashelia managed to get her father in on the Eredita victory but hasn't told him about the engagement. Ashelia snuck to Niera and told her to go to Phantomhive and tell Ciel, they were going to be fashionably late to the Ball and to invite everyone they knew. Niera left that night with that message to Ciel. She arrived at the Phantomhive Manor, it was raining and very dark outside. She knocked twice and Sebastian answered the door~

"Sebastian…"

"Niera…"

"Well…are you going to let me in or do I have to freeze to death out here?" I said breaking the awkwardness. Sebastian chuckled and let me enter the warm, dry household. Meilin and Finnian came to the door.

"Ah! Niera! You're back! Where's Ashelia?" Finnian asked. I smiled.

"She's back at home talking with the family. I have a message for Ciel. Tell him I'm here." I said to Sebastian. He frowned afterwards.

"The young master is sleeping. If you'd like, you can stay the night and in the morning, you can give him the message then." I looked at Sebastian with not a care in the world.

"I don't care. Wake him up…now. This is urgent and I don't plan on waiting for any master of _yours_."

Sebastian glared at me, as if I cared.

"Well, I don't plan on waking him up for _nothing-_" "It's urgent." "Actually, I could care less."

It turned into a stand-off quickly.

"Sigh, Niera sweetie, the least you can give me is a reasonable explaination."

"Give me a rest, Sebastian. It's urgent and it's from Ashelia what more do you nee-?" "That's enough. _Both_ of you."

We looked up to the staircase to see Ciel standing right there in his robe and slippers.

"Master Ciel, it's kinda late. Shouldn't you be in bed at this hour?" asked Finnian putting his hands behind his back.

"Who would be able to sleep with all this racket?" Ciel immediately took notice of me. He stepped down and walked up to me.

"What does Ashelia need? Did something happen?"

"No. She wanted you to invite everyone you knew to the ball and that her family and I will be _fashionably_ late to the ball tomorrow."

"That's all?"

"Yes."

"Hmf…" Ciel turned his back on me. "Tell her I love her." He walked off and back to his room.

Sebastian and I exchanged final looks and I made my exit.

"Bye, Niera!" "B-Bye, Ma'am!" said Finnian and Meilin. As Niera went to the door, she stopped and smiled at us.

"Niera?..." Sebastian said. Niera stopped in her tracks. "What?" she said with a offensive tone.

"I…Be careful. Please." He said. Niera looked into the rain outside and I may be going blind but…did a tear come from her eye? Niera slammed the door on her way out. I looked out the window and…

…I've never seen a woman run that fast in 2-inch heels.


	6. My Beautiful Bride

A Girl and Her Demon Maid

Chapter 6

~My Beautiful Bride~

Today was the day, the day of the ball no less. Last night was peculiar; I wonder what had happened last night.

People were still arriving at King Louis Square. I was going to arrive just before Ashelia but now it seems that things won't be going quite to plan.

Even as I sit here eating lunch, my mind _does_ wander to Ashelia. Like where she may be or who she is talking to at the time. Or if she's sleeping well, or if she's been eating her meals…I wonder if I should send her some sweets…Hmm.

"Young master, we have to get you ready for your evening conference with-..Oh?" Sebastian looked on Ciel with curiosity. He seemed to be pondering something. Though today is a very special event, he doesn't seem to be very into it. Thinking of Ashelia, I bet.

"Young Master, we _must _get you ready. Now please, come this way-"

"Sebastian…" Ciel stared out the window into the garden while twirling the hair at the back of his neck. Sebastian looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Do you think…Ashelia missed me this week?" Ciel said in quite tone. Sebastian sighed silently.

"I'm sure she did."

"Hm…Well, let's get this done." Ciel clapped his hands, stood up from his chair and followed Sebastian to get changed for the ball.

"Sebastian, what time do we leave for the ball?" I asked. Sebastian bowed.

"Sir, we leave in just a few minutes since you missed your evening appointment…"

"Oh? Oh well, couldn't be helped."

As Ciel and Sebastian got Ciel ready for the ball, they talked.

"If I may ask, have you written your announcement?"

"No, I plan on winging it. Perhaps take in some lines from the actual contract."

"Hmm, Lady Elizabeth…still doesn't know."

"That's alright…she'll get over it." Ciel sighed and left the room. Sebastian looked out the window.

"She will, huh?" Sebastian laughed to himself.

~Meanwhile, in the Mainte Rosan Estate~

Everyone was running around, the servants were working, while Niera and the rest of the family were set to go. I stood in a white robe in front of a screen

"Okay now, everyone…show me the dresses." I said. Sophie-Anne, Father and the others came out from behind a screen.

"Hmm, explain this, Niera." I said, thinking the outfits were quite unique. Niera bowed and walked over to Sophie-Anne.

"Ma'am, Sophie-Anne is wearing a White Marche` Gown with pearl jewelry. The dress is decorated with a long stem rose design, the water droplets on the rose are diamonds. I did her hair and it's partially up, plainly swept, and accented by sausage curls. I dyed it a calmer blonde."

"What do you think, Sophie-Anne?" I asked. Sophie-Anne smiled. She looked into the mirror; she seemed fazed but was happy.

"I like it."

"Good. Niera, the twins?"

"Ah, the Twins are wearing matching White & Silver Stonne-Dua Dresses, the sleeves are made of long silk. The diamond jewelry is by Thomas Fattorini. I did their hair in princess-styles like Sophie-Anne but gave hers a matron feel."

"Oh my gosh…Very nice." I said.

"Thank you, Ma'am." Niera said. I turned over to the twins.

"Well, what do you think?"

"It's…it's cool." Mary said. She looked at the dress with happiness but had the same look as Sophie-Anne.

"Okay then, now, Victor?"

"Just like Charles, they are both wearing Lord & Taylor white silk suits, only Charles is wearing a tie."

"Oh?" I looked at Victor and his shirt was unbuttoned half way. I sighed.

"Alright then. Okay, everyone, how do I look?" I took the robe off. Everyone gasped.

"Her Ladyship, Ashelia, is wearing a white over-the-top cover bodice that flows into a white silk dress stopping at her knees. The sleeves are chiffon puffed sleeves for comfort I added small frilled at the exit of the sleeve so they slipped on easier.

The inside of the entire dress is silk. Under the skirt are 2 to 3 layers of silk frills that you can see from the outside. The sash going around her waist comes to the back and ties in middle section of her back. The wrist gloves are see-through cotton. Her hair posed a problem for me."

"Oh? What's wrong with her hair?" Father asked. I smiled.

"She has so _much_ of it."

"What I did is I made it simply and I put wave to her hair and used diamond pins to pin it up and out of her face."

"Hmm, that necklace…who gave it to you?" asked Father, looking at the necklace Ciel gave me.

"Oh! Umm, it's from our line, you know…Advertising" I said, Father automatically understood.

"Her shoes are one-inch sandals that she can slip out through the heel. All white, of course."

"Tell me again, why are we dressing in all white?" Victor asked.

"Victor, White is the color of nobility. Our family has a history of doing very noble and brave things so why not dress in white? Besides, white is eye-catching. And the plan is to be the main attraction." I laughed. Father smiled at me. I turned around.

"Now if you'll follow me outside, I'll show you our rides."

"Rides?" Sophie-Anne said, I walked outside with my family behind me. The sun was kind to my skin, and the light breeze was very nice. Everyone gasped when they saw the surprise waiting outside.

"These are the latest Rosan carriage, all white, all new, and these 5 are the only ones in existence."

"Oh my goodness…." The twins said in unison.

"Ashelia, why are you doing all this? It looks quite excessive."

"I just wanted our family name to go down as well,…excessive. I can't explain, I just feel that this is needed."

"Well, everyone get in." Father said.

"Oh! Twins you share one, Victor has his own, Sophie-Anne you get one by yourself, and father gets one by himself."

"_What?_" Sophie-Anne said. Father looked at her and back to me.

"Well, I was thinking Father would come from his, go to yours, and help you out of it."

"Oh…well, okay." Sophie-Anne went to her carriage and I cut my eyes at her. No one noticed but Niera was wearing a man's butler uniform in white. I made her wear a white rose barrette in her hair to add femininity. We all went into our separate carriages, Niera sat beside me and looked at my dress.

"So,…what do you think will happen when we arrive at King Louis Square?"

"Plently…" The driver snapped the reins and the carriage began to move. I continued "For one thing, Ciel will be announcing our engagement when literally _nobody_ knows."

"That's another thing; I thought the twins already knew."

"No, they don't. They _never_ know what they're talking about."

"Ashelia, you seem rather discontent about this."

"Of course, I am! My father doesn't know about the engagement, he's _completely_ forgotten he gave my hand away! And on top of that,…we have to be extremely careful about what we do from now on…I made a mistake asking Ciel to invite _everyone_ we know."

"True but how'd even care? Everyone thinks ball is being hosted by the queen and it is."

"True but…Niera, Ciel invited...Lambton." I said. Just then, images of a young boy wearing red swarms Niera mind. The blood, the lies, the chaos, they all came back to Niera.

"What would you like me to do?"

"If something happens to me, make sure you keep Lambton _away_ from Ciel. At all costs."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Niera?"

"Ashelia?"

"His butler…are you still afraid of him?" I looked at Niera with concerned eyes. She looked up at me.

"Yes…, yes I am."

"Hmm…"

We continued to ride to the square. My mind stayed on the invitation list I read just this morning. That name, that boy…So evil. So dreadfully evil. It's been 2 years since I last seen him. That devilish boy…his name… Master Charles Lambton…That devil spawn…

I hope Ciel's okay…

~At King Louis Square~

Ciel is just now arriving in the square with his butler, Sebastian by his side. So many people have arrived already.

"Hm,…Armand, bring me a drink while I go outside. I feel…light-headed."

"Yes, sir." Armand bowed to me and left. I walked outside through the main entrance. I walked pass Ciel Phantomhive. We made eye contact for a moment.

"Sebastian, who was that boy?"

"Him?...Oh, I believe that is Charles Lambton. A former acquaintance of Ashelia, I think."

"Ashelia? I wonder why she never told me about him…"

"Probably forgot about him."

"Probably."

~About an hour later, Ashelia arrived with her family~

A crowd of people came out to the driveway, loudly.

"Ooh! How magnificent! Look at the carriage!" "Those horses are amazing, pure breed. They have to be!" "That crest, it's…Mainte Rosa?"

First, Victor came out of his carriage and all the young ladies screamed. They screamed Victor's name.

Victor walked over to the twin's carriage and helped them both out of their ride. Men were quite surprised by their transformation from overly-bright, overly-dressed tramps to fine, nicely-dressed, and young ladies.

Father came from his carriage and let Sophie-Anne out of hers. They actually appeared to be a happy couple. My carriage was in the middle so I was in the general line of sight.

"You ready?" Niera asked.

"Yes, ma'am, I am." I said, Niera laughed. Niera stepped out of the carriage and everyone appeared very amazed by her appearance. She was beautiful. She bowed to the crowd.

"So elegant!" "And stern!" The crowd was thoroughly impressed. Niera turned around and took my hand. The second I took that first step out of the carriage everyone was very impressed.

"Oh my goodness, who is that girl?" A man said. I signaled the carriages to drive off and they all did. They'd be coming back in 7 hours.

We walked into the square and the talking automatically began. Bunches of people instantly walked up to Father with compliments and chatter. The twins were being flirted with for once and Victor was…well, he was always being flirted with anyways. And just when I thought it couldn't get any better, Ciel tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hm?...Ciel! Good evening." I said, turning around. Niera saw Sebastian and sort of smiled. Sebastian looked at her with lust as always.

"You look amazing." Ciel took my hand kissed it; I noticed he was looking at the necklace with a smile. I blushed and sighed. A man walked up to me.

"Ma'am, if I may be so straightforward, may I have this dance?" The man asked.

I looked at Ciel and back at him.

"You may." I took his hand and we danced. I looked over to Ciel who was rather jealous. I laughed. After a few minutes, the dance was over. The man bowed to me. It then dawned me after the man left that he was wearing a butler's uniform. Hm, how funny.

I tried to catch up to Niera and the others but I was stopped...by Elizabeth.

"Hi! My name is Elizabeth Middleford, and may I just say. I love those cute horses that you and your family rode in on! They were sooo beautiful!" Elizabeth smiled.

"Oh! Thanks, my family just started breeding them."

"How fanciful!"

"Ciel and I used to be around horses all the time when we were little. Do you know him?"

"O-Oh, umm, I..."

"Well, if you don't know, let me introduce you!" Elizabeth took my hand and dragged me through the crowd. We quickly made our way to Ciel. Elizabeth tapped Ciel on the shoulder. Ciel turned around and was surprised by Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, what is it?" Ciel asked.

"This is Ashelia, she's the one who caused all that ruckus!"

"Oh, Good evening, Mrs. Ashelia." Ciel bowed to me. I just sighed, I curtsied to Ciel.

"Well, Ashelia, after today I hope we can be great friends!"

"Me too, Elizabeth..."

"Oh just call me Lizzy since we're friends!"

"Right, the best of friends..."

"Well, ladies, I think i'm going to make my announcement now." Ciel said taking one last sip of his cider.

"Oh, Ciel!" I stopped Ciel, he looked at me with wide eyes.

"Good luck..." I said with a quieted tone. Ciel bowed to me one last time and went onto the podium looked over by the queen.

"Hello, everyone. As most of you know, my name is Ciel Phantomhive and I am the owner of Funtom Company. Thank you all for arriving at King Louis Square on this day. I'd hate to take up more time then I need to for this announcement so as you know for a long time, Ms. Elizabeth Middleford and I have been betrothed. But a few years ago, Elizabeth's family misdirected the document and it pushed null, void, and invalid."

The crowds started to chatter. A lot of people turned and looked at Elizabeth who couldn't believe her ears as much as everyone in the woman. Elizabeth's eye were wide open, stunned. I was so nervous. My father was standing right next to me drinking wine that I'd known would be dropped on the ground from shock.

"Now,..before you judge. You must be wondering what now. But on December,7,1875,a man in this room named Charles Mainte Rosa-"

The room broke out very loudly in accusations and chatter. It was unbelievable to hear. Elizabeth looked at me with wide eyes and I looked right back at her. After the room quieted down a bit, Ciel continued to talk.

"…And a woman named Anna-Louis Rosa met at Viscoitis Resturant at 7:35 PM on December, 7, 1875. Knowing that the original engagement was flawed my parents' and Ashelia's arranged our engagement. We're to be married on December, 31 of 1893 at the St. Teresea Chapel at-" "THAT'S A LIE!..." Elizabeth screamed out at Ciel with tearful eyes. I didn't even notice she was crying…

"Y-you're lying…?" Elizabeth mumbled. She looked around frantically and ran out the Square. There was a brief silence, I looked up at Ciel on the podium and he seemed…unfazed by Elizabeth's hurt cries. Regardless, he continued with his announcement.

"…at 1:00 PM. I understand that most of you are very confused at this turn of events. But I've made it my duty to make sure Ashelia is safe and taken care of, regardless of-" In that split second, my father has thrown his wine glass at Ciel with a growl but fortunately he missed.

"My daughter is of NO concern of YOURS!" My father was ready to pull the entire family out of there. He passed me.

"Come, Ashelia…" he said in a deep tone that I'd never heard him use before. I froze right there.

"Ashelia!" I heard Ciel call my name as well. Ciel stepped down from the podium and walked over to us. Father turned around fiercely and stood inches behind me in order to intimidate Ciel and look him in the eye.

"Ashelia..." said Ciel.

"Mr. Mainte Rosa, please listen to me-" "BE-!..." Father raised his voice for a second at Ciel and stopped when he saw that people were looking at us. I kept my eyes to the ground.

"Ahem…I've heard enough…Ashelia…come…now." Father turned from Ciel head first and walked off. Just as I began to walk to him, Ciel grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him. Father whipped his head to Ciel when he heard my faint yelp. He walked up to Ciel whose eyes showed no care in whether or not Father approved of him. Father looked down on him with disdain and malicious hatred.

"I have no quarrel with you, boy-" "No but you _do. _Please walk with me to the common room."

The Common Room was a room for private discussions. Father blinked at Ciel twice.

"Fine."

Ciel let go of my arm and Niera lightly dragged me to the back of the ballroom where the tables were for dinner. Ciel walked to the Common Room behind Father. Father walked into the Common Room and waited for Ciel. Ciel stopped Sebastian who was steadily following him.

"Sebastian, stay back here. This is a matter between men." Sebastian bowed to his master and Ciel entered the Common Room alone.

~Inside the Common Room~

As soon as Ciel shut the Common Room door and turned to Charles, Charles smacked him to the ground.

"Who the hell do you think you are?...A god? A king?...WHO?" Charles kicked Ciel who was already on the ground. Ciel coughed a bit and stood up unscathed. He dusted himself off and got back on his cane.

"What gives you the right? Huh? Ashelia is just a child. She is a naïve, dainty, little girl. She has no _reason_ to marry _anybody_ because that is NOT what her life spells out for her but you just go up on that stage and spout any old thing you want about her.

No. You do _not_ get that privilege, nobody does. Not me, not her and _definitely_ not you. I don't even remember when I agreed to such a bogus, incomprehensible compromise such as arranged marriage. It's pathetic. It's horrible. It's just plain bad.

Why? Who gave you such an idea that you could actually just take her hand? Now I understand the concept that you've lain out and I understand where you've went with this.

But I will _never_ let you take my daughter from me. She is too young and she doesn't _belong_ to you. She's _my_ daughter, _mine!_ What gives you the right to take her from me, what gives you the right to take my _daughter _awayfrom _me?_" Charles yelled at Ciel and silenced himself to hear his answer.

There was a long silence between Ciel and Charles. Ciel looked at Charles through his entire rant.

"…_I love her_…"

Charles was taken aback by Ciel's short answer. Charles folded his arms.

"For the past 7 years, you kept Ashelia from me as a way of 'protecting' her but you've been afraid of losing her ever since your wife died and that's the truth. It's not about her being your daughter, it's never been. It's because you are afraid that she'll be killed. I doubt she told you but last week she was kidnapped by a boy named Alois Trancy. Alois is a very sadistic boy and though it may be of no care to you but I was scared to death when he took her from me..."

Ciel turned from Charles and sat down.

"…In Alois' manor, he had her tied and bound to a cold, filthy floor. She was cold and she was scared. I could feel it in my bones. But at the time, I was full of rage. Understand when I say that I was so angry, I could barely feel my heart beat. I was angry, disgusted and plain out furious. It hurt me to see Ashelia in that state. It hurt and angered me.

No person understands like your daughter, _no one_. And that's the reason I fell in love with her. She sees all my flaws and understands them in the blink of an eye. That's what Elizabeth lacked…that maturity. A _woman_'s maturity. I love Ashelia, Mr. Rosa. I love her with all my heart and then some. Her laugh feels me with energy. Her mind daunts me to the point of no return. And her sarcasm is…enchanting. But her fear of your disapproval is unlike any I've ever seen and that also angers me."

Charles laughed.

"You didn't answer my question. What makes you think you can take her from me?"

Ciel looked blankly at a giggling Charles.

"What makes _you_ think you can take her from _me?_" Ciel answered with a grin. Charles' smile vanished. Charles spoke.

"She's the only thing I have left-" "She's the only thing I have." Ciel stopped him.

"Tell me, then, Phantomhive. What is the duty of a husband?"

Ciel tilted his head at Charles and went back to normal.

"It's a husband's duty to make sure his wife is happy regardless of what differences they may have. To feed her, cloth her, and make her the happiest woman in the world because I am her husband and that is what I _must_ do…for her."

Charles' heart skipped a beat. That was the same thing he said to Sophie-Anne. The only problem is…

…Ashelia is _not_ Sophie-Anne.

"You don't have to _do anything_ for her,…boy." Ciel gave a look of disdain at being called a "boy" when he tries as much as he can to be as "grown-up" as possible. Ciel was fed up with Ashelia's father. Truly _fed up._ Charles started ranting again and as he talked completely out of anger, Ciel became angrier then he was.

"I cannot IMAGINE a place where my daughter is next to you. What are you thinking, boy? What? My daughter needs _no_ help from you and your kind of people."

"Oh?" said Ciel. "Yes!" Charles stomped his foot.

"And what kind of people are you referring too?-" "The kind of people that would kill to get higher in regime, that steal, lie, and cheat if just a freakin POUND was on the line. _Those_ type of people…"

"Mr. Rosa, I have no connection to those people-" "You may not but you_ are_ one of those people-" "How _so_?" said Ciel with an disbelieving tone and stood up quickly as he said so.

"I say that because of what happened to Damian." Charles said. Ciel was confused, he had forgot entirely who Damian was.

"_Who?_" "Damian. The Owner of the Poseidon Company's Indian Factory?" Then it hit Ciel like a ton of bricks who he was referring to.

"Oh him. He was nobody really. Just a conman. If anything, you can say I…_disposed_ of him. If that man was still around, he'd be nothing but a _danger_ to Ashelia. You can call that an advantage."

"No. Not that is _not_ an advantage. I don't want Ashelia growing up to think that _assaulting_ people she doesn't like will get her far in business, No. I won't let her become like that, like _those_ people."

"What history do you have with those people?" Ciel asked. Charles slowed down put his hand on a chair, sat down and began to talk with his head down.

"I wanted to be where you are now, Ciel. To be the right hand to the Queen. To have so many people under my fingers. To have the same cleverness _my_ father did. I was one of those people. Though, Ashelia has probably pushed a thought like that aside. I was a man that once killed for a pound off a debt. I've stolen, lied, and cheated for the smallest things. When Ashelia was born, that slowed down…immensely. I wanted a normal life with my daughter under my wing. But all of that mud drug right behind me and…it took my wife away from me." Charles looked up at Ciel with teary, bloodshot eyes.

"So, we come down to it then…You don't want Ashelia to marry me because you fear…" Ciel stood from his chair with a slight grunt and continued. "…that she'll be killed by the people I associate myself with…"

Charles sighed, after a few seconds of silence, Ciel laughed. Charles was startled and frustrated.

"How is that…funny?"

"Ha ha ha!...Do you really believe any of those people will get within arm's length of Ashelia?"

Charles was doubly startled.

"I…"

"Now, Sir, as you ranted on about how troublesome and imperfect I was for Ashelia, I was very angered by your ignorance and pridefulness. I may be too _young_ to know what love is, but I'm not too young to feel it-"

"Then why do you love my daughter of all people?" Charles looked Ciel in the eye and Ciel smirked.

"I'm a very _cold_ man, sir. There are only so many things that surprise me, and very few things that I like. But, sir, Ashelia _surprises_ me and I _love _her. She intrigues me, _challenges_ me. Makes me do everything I can do without realizing it. But she makes an effort to fear me, which is magnificent.

It shows me that though she finds laughter and jokes in my wake, she knows when I'm serious and when I mean business. She gives it her all whenever she is around me and never lets her guard down. But some things do scare me about her…" Ciel sat down. Charles looked at him with amazed eyes.

"What is that, if I may ask?"

Ciel smiled. "She is…_extremely _brave and courageous. She looks death in the face and laughs. She's never seen danger in any situation she's been in and it frightens me. It says…that even when she's so cunning, her pride is just as bad as mine..." Ciel looked at Charles with a frown.

"..and_ that_ terrifies me to no end."

"How…how would you keep her from danger?"

"Charles, I-…Excuse me-" "No, no…you may." "Thank you…Charles, I protect Ashelia even as we speak. This morning I felt…a certain stirring in my heart that made me feel sick all week. This morning I realized it wasn't love sickness, it's just not me. I realized it wasn't love sickness, but it was anxiety. This anxiety stemmed from Ashelia not being by my side.

Not seeing her, not knowing if she was safe or not, if she was eating appropriately, or if she was even alive. My heart had never felt so…disgustingly sickly. But to be short with you, Charles, Ashelia…she makes me feel young. Even if that makes no sense-"

"No, it…it does. Louis made me feel the same. Ciel…understand that. When Louis died,…it broke me into thousands of tiny pieces. It ruined my mind. All the beauty in the world vanished in barely a second. Ashelia really _is_ all I have left of that life. She is my life, what is left of my tattered world. She is the proof of my battle…Ciel…?"

"Yes?" Ciel looked up to him.

"Do you know what _Ashelia_ means?"

"No. What does it mean?"

"It means _a victory_."

"Oh. A Shelia." Ciel said with sudden realization, Charles nodded.

"Ciel…what is behind that protectiveness you have of her? You seem rather…possessive."

Ciel smirks and Charles sits back in his chair.

"Ashelia is a beautiful treasure in _my_ chest, that's why I am _possessive._"

"Another question I have, Ciel, is...why did you give that necklace to Ashelia? I know it's not from any jeweler. That's an heirloom." Charles said. Ciel laughed.

"Hm...Every wife of Phantomhive has worn that necklace. I've made it a mark for Ashelia. It's so beautiful, I doubt she'll ever take it off. Do you remember Mr. Dubois?"

Charles groaned and palmed his forehead.

"Yes, I remember that mule…What about him?"

"He tried to put Ashelia under the category of his property and I quickly corrected him by burning everything that related me to him. I made it my business to make sure that…dolt understood that Ashelia was mine, and _mine_ alone. I was terrified when Alois kidnapped Ashelia. It frightened me and it made me so angry. So angry that I felt my face get so hot, it burned.

To see her on that ground, cold and shivering. It brought the deepest hell out of me. I wanted to kill Alois for that, I _still_ do. It made me feel…helpless and at the same so powerful. Ashelia brings the worst and the best out of me. She's made me feel that way ever since we were children. I love Ashelia, I truly do love her. She is…the light in my darkness, my humiliation, my _pain._ She makes me feel good, even when she's upset. She's _cute_ when she's upset. Also, the real question is…What makes _you_"

"Hmm, Ciel, now that I listen to your explanation. I feel that maybe we are more alike than I originally thought."

"Oh? How so?"

"You talk about Ashelia the same way I talked about Anna-Louis to _her_ father. I always thought that maybe the cleverness of my father didn't just vanish with me…but maybe it jumped for him, to _her_. Her laugh, her way of thinking, the way she walks, talks, even the way she addresses me. With a sense of pride, dignity and nobility. A maturity beyond her years. All are like my father. Even her mother realized that. Saying that, Ciel, I feel sorry for you nearly."

"Why?" Ciel sighed.

"Because…_my_ father was a hell-raiser." Charles smiled. But just then they heard a vase drop and a few screams. Ciel and Charles stood up…

~In the Ballroom of King Louis Square~

"YOU ARE SUCH A LIAR!" Mary was throwing a temper tantrum like nothing I've ever seen. She picked up another vase and threw it.

"Mary! Calm down!" said Sophie-Anne trying to contain Mary. Anne was crying in a corner. I was amazed at the turn of events. Niera and I stood back at mother and daughter talked things out.

"Why should I calm down, huh? Why should I wait to be engaged when SHE gets it all, huh? WHY?" Mary stomped her feet on the ground.

"Mary, that was _not_ our deal! You said you didn't _want_ to get married, remember?"

"I WAS TEN YEARS OLD! I didn't know the difference! How long do you plan on treating me and Anne like we're children? Look at the way we dress! Always so bright, trashy and distastefully! I am so embarrassed by us! By YOU!" Mary pointed her finger at Sophie-Anne, Sophie smacked it down.

"You will _control_ yourself, girl." Sophie-Anne put her finger in Mary's face but Mary pushed it away.

"No! You've always made it your duty. You've always made sure the _man_ was happy not your kids! It took a _13 year old girl_ to fix us-" Mary pointed at me "And in a DAY and you're _still _figuring it out!"

"Mary, we can buy you new clothes. Would that fix this?"

"NO! Nothing can! If you'd just get through your overly-painted face that I hate this then-" "WHAT? What do you hate? We are at the TOP, Mary. We are living luxuriously!"

"No, we aren't, Mom." Victor came out of the shadows; Sophie-Anne whipped her head to him.

"What?..." Sophie-Anne said with a hush tone.

"We live in _family_ that is divided. Mary and Anne have never felt like adults and I've never felt worth any more than an expensive painting for you to brag about and show off." Victor sounded more serious than I've heard him in a while. Mary slowly stepped up the stairs to the podium. Sophie-Anne rushed up to Mary and Victor left.

"Now, see here Mary, you and your sister have always been my priority!"

"Since when?"

Mary and Sophie-Anne argued about me and my engagement and how it was "unfair" that I'm engaged. I think the argument here is that Sophie-Anne still treats her children like girls. Over the entire conversation, I could tell Sophie-Anne was getting angry over an entirely different reason. Niera told me of father and her conversation. I had a feeling that this would become messy. People were starting to stare viciously. So, I nodded at Niera and she went up to the podium to Sophie-Anne and Mary.

"Lady Sophie-Anne, please, you and your daughter are making a scene-" Sophie-Anne slapped Niera.

"_Here's_ the problem, here! YOU and that…FREAK!" Sophie-Anne pointed at me. "How do you do it, hm?" Ashelia walked up to the podium as Sophie-Anne spoke "So clever and decisive beyond your years, you talk constantly with no little to any uncertainty of the consequences. You dress like a duchess and act like one yet you are nothing but a fluke!"

Ashelia sighed, that look in who eye reminded Niera of a similar situation.

"Sophie-Anne, I have no quarrel with you." "Oh please, you have been trying to separate me and your father since I first stepped into that mansion. You and that woman have always been together, whispering and planning my family's downfall while sip your cider and eat your cake! Looking down on the rest of us like garbage! I should have made your father send you off when I had the CHANCE-" "SOPHIE!" We all turned to Father who was looking dead at Sophie-Anne who's eyes were wide and her face was red. I whispered to her.

"You know, Sophie-Anne, I'm _not_ a duchess. I'm a countes_s. _A countess of Mainte Rosa…too bad the feeling isn't mutual." Sophie-Anne screamed at the top of her lungs and slapped Ashelia to the ground. My heart skipped a beat. Everyone either yelped or was amazed but not as amazed as they were about to be. Sophie-Anne had slapped Ashelia to the ground, kicked her in the stomach and down the stairs.

"ASHELIA!" I screamed. I was scared before I was angry. I'm her maid and best friend, but most importantly her protector. I took my white waistcoat off and threw it on the ground.

I ran to Ashelia who fell on the last step with a grunt. I looked up to Ciel who was in shock. I looked at her father and…..I don't even wanna think about the look on his face. I picked up Ashelia's upper half and Ashelia was clutching the back of her head.

"Ahh, Niera…my head…it..._burns…_" Ashelia mumbled. Sophie-Anne noticed that everyone was literally looking at her with judgmental and unsympathetic eyes. "Crazy and cruel" was what they said. She ran towards Ashelia.

"Ashe, are you oka-" When Sophie-Anne tried to touch me, Niera mentally snapped. Her eyes became the brightest green I'd ever seen. She smacked Sophie-Anne's hand away.

"STAY AWAY! Just-…STAY. AWAY!" Niera picked me up and dragged me away from Sophie-Anne irritantly. Everyone just stared nobody thought to help us. I couldn't tell what was happened. I held my head back and my chin up. I could tell my head was bleeding.

I felt light-headed. I looked around the room and my father had walked up to Sophie-Anne and started yelling at her. Everything was going in slow motion.

My eyes scrolled to Ciel who was stunned.

Sebastian was looking at him to make an order. I felt Niera shaking me but it felt slow.

The room began to spin, I felt myself slipping.

I then heard Ciel yell my name. But he didn't seem to move. My eyes drifted to double-door entrance at the front of the square.

The doors opened, the outside was filled with blinding light. I saw Anthony dressed completely in red. He has glossy, dark brown hair and the most devilishly brown eyes I'd had ever seen.

Armand walking next to him was very tall. He had long dark hair but he was nothing like Niera or Sebastian, he seemed…purer.

He had dark blue eyes. He was the caretaker to Anthony. Anthony seemed sad. While everyone was arguing, as I blinked, Anthony came closer with every blink. In a few seconds, he was inches away from me.

He took my cheek in his palm; I struggled to keep my eyes open. He kissed my forehead suddenly. Niera was caught off guard, when she tried to shoo him off, Armand caught Niera and brought her away from me. I laid on the bloody ground.

I saw Ciel appear by my side, his eyes were calm but his expression was terrified and worried. He held my upper body up and I looked at him. Anthony spoke to him, but I could barely hear anything.

I closed my eyes, and everything stopped and became dark…

I was scared. This drowning feeling was horrible. I didn't want to die before I even got the chance to live. I haven't even had my first kiss yet! I…I haven't even told Ciel how I feel about him…I don't want to go. I'm not ready! I felt time go by fast but I felt everything, heard everything, but I had no idea where I was.

I heard Ciel's voice ringing in the back of my head…

_Please wake up…I'm begging you, Ashelia…please look at me…_

Just then I felt something like air rush over me, it was so powerful and cozy. It gave me my breath back. I felt the sun shine on my face. I heard somebody sipping tea next to me.

I turn my head to the sound. I slowly opened my eyes. It was Ciel! He was sipping tea rather sadly. Sebastian was serving him and Niera was sitting on a chair beside me. I closed my eyes again, I groaned and everyone turn their attention to me.

I moved and twirled my head.

"Ashelia?..." Ciel unfolded his legs and put his cup down. He stood up and walked to my side. "Ashelia, are you awake?" he gently pushed my bangs out of my forehead. When I didn't say anything, he sighed. So did Niera. He sat back down. I took in a breath…

"Ciel...Wai…" I barely spoke up but I was loud enough for them to take notice.

"Ashelia!" Ciel came back to my side. He held up my head. My head didn't hurt anymore, but it did ache.

"Ashelia…did you speak?..." I felt Ciel's eyes on me. I was too weak and tired to speak so, I opened my eyes slowly…

"Ashelia…"Ashelia opened her hazel eyes and looked at me. "Oh, Ashelia…Ashelia!" I hugged her with all my might, not wanting to let her go for a second. Niera stood up with worried eyes.

"Ciel…" I looked at Ashelia's face when she spoke my name. "Did you _beg?_" Ashelia looked up at me and smiled. She then started laughing uncontrollably.

"That was so sweet! Aww! Ha ha ha!" Ciel, Sebastian and Niera were all surprised.

"A-Ashelia? Are you crazy?" Ciel yelled at me but I continued to laugh. Ciel gave me a hug.

"Guh!...Ciel, what's going on?" I looked at Niera. "How long was I out?"

Everyone looked at the other person. Ciel looked me in the eye.

"You've been asleep for 2 weeks."

"W-What?" I hopped up. I jumped off the bed but fell. Niera helped me up. I noticed my hair was considerably longer than before. The white dress was gone, and I was in my evening sleeping gown. It was mostly lace and cotton. It stopped at the top of my knee.

"Goodness, my legs feel so…weak." I walked to my window bench and sat down. Ciel walked over to me and sat down. He lifted my legs and put them gently in his lap. I was amazed by his bravery.

"HEY! What are you doing?" I questioned Ciel rather loudly. Ciel glanced up at me and he seemed rather…affectionate.

"This helped you sleep a few times when you were asleep. You'd become restless. You liked having your legs held up. It didn't work with anybody else but me though. You would just kick your father or Sebastian away."

"Oh really?" I looked at Niera and she nodded, confirming Ciel's notion.

"Wait a minute! Two weeks? What's happened? Where's father?"

"Well, while you were asleep, your father and I took over until you were well enough on your own." Ciel's eyes narrowed at the ground.

"Oh? Well…Wait, what happened to Sophie-Anne?" Everyone groaned and Niera rolled her eyes and then smiled.

"Charles gave her a piece of his mind, for real. They are still married but sent Sophie-Anne and her children away to a separate mansion. But for some reason,…Victor decided to stay."

"What? Why doesn't father just kick him out? Matter of fact, where are we?"

"We are in your bedroom, Ashelia." Niera said. I gasped. This _is_ my window bench!

"Oh my gosh, how did you guys get in here?" I whispered to Ciel and Sebastian.

"As I said, your father and I have made a compromise. From now on, every 6 months you'll spend with him here and the other 6 months you'll spend with me."

"What?" I yelled. "I don't understan-..Ohh." I clutched my forehead. I got a sudden migraine. I felt a bit woozy. Ciel clutched my arm with widened eyes.

"I'm alright, Ciel. I'm just…dizzy." I said, sighing. Ciel held my face in his palm, and I automatically remembered the blonde boy.

"Oh, that's right! That boy! That blonde boy, where is he?" Everyone seemed confused, and then Niera remembered.

"Oh! You mean Anthony!" "ANTHONY?" I yelped.

Ciel groaned and rolled his eyes.

"That Anthony…" Ciel groaned. "Yes, that's another thing...Where is he? _Who_ is he?"

"He's the Duke of Lambton…He was very…_optimistic_ about getting Ashelia back on her feet."

"Oh? That's quite something."

"Ashelia, at the party, he also-…"Niera looked at Ciel who was looking at her speak and turned away quickly. I took notice of her secrecy.

"Ciel, I'd hate to be unkind but…Can you leave Niera and I to our conversation? Privacy?" Ciel looked at me and nodded. He moved my legs and stood up. He nodded to Sebastian and they began to leave.

"Oh! That's right!" Ciel walked back over to me and kissed me on the cheek. "I love you, Ashelia." Ciel gave me a sincere smile and left without another word. I looked at Niera.

"Give me details…and give me them, NOW…"

"Yes, Your Ladyship.


End file.
